Koh Nerie
by ShiNiZle
Summary: Koh Nerie c'est la toute nouvelle émission de TV réalité ultra réelle et crédible. Instructive et culturelle, elle ravira petits et grands, enfin surtout les grands !
1. Début du jeu

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Cette fiction est une immense plaisanterie avec Cristalina la Rôdeuse, Sweet Pops et Mystique Angel. Elle est bien évidemment dénuée de toute forme d'intelligence et à prendre au 8541233147ème degré.**_

_**Koh Nerie : Nouvelle Emission Distribuée par MDR-Presents**_

Candidats : Les mêmes que sur l'ile de la tétanisation  
Humains : Marie, Marina, Steph, Shini, Topher, John, Bobby et Doug

Mutants : Cyst, Jupiter, Pluto, Big Brain, Goggle, Lizard+ deux nouveaux :  
Big Mamma : la mère des mutants  
et Ruby : la benjamine du groupe

Présentateur : Cupifion

Les 8 mutants affronteront les 8 humains.

Nom du camp des mutants : Morvoné / Couleur : Rouge

Nom du camps des humains : Pah Doué / Couleur : Jaune

But du jeu : Survivre le plus longtemps sur l'île (un petit goût de déjà vu, non ?)  


Les deux équipes se trouvaient à la queue leuleu au bord d'une falaise aux côtés de la production.

Le présentateur: vous devez sauter de la falaise et nager jusqu'à votre campement. Vous avez jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. À 3 ! 1 ... 2...

Jupiter, le dernier mutant de la file étnernua et poussa Cyst qui poussa Pluto qui poussa Ruby qui poussa Big Mama qui poussa Lizard qui poussa Goggle qui poussa Big Brain et tous tombèrent les uns après les autres sous le regard désespéré de l'autre équipe. 

Marie était en début de file. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sauta. On put l'entendre crier à vive voix "toblerooooooooooooooooooooooooooone". Shini la suivit et on put l'entendre crier un grand "ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Marina sauta à son tour en criant "pareiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil".  
Steph restait tétanisée en haut de la falaise. Mais allait-elle sauter ? Elle se pencha pour évaluer la hauteur du rocher lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la pousser violement. Elle tomba en laissant s'échapper un cri d'horreur. John, satisfait de sa blague, éclata de rire sous le regard désespéré des trois autres. Bobby couru et sauta, suivi de John et de Doug. Topher prit son élan, il couru, couru, couru et couru encore avant de glisser au bord de la falaise et de se rétamer lamentablement à la surface de l'eau, lui laissant une marque cramoisie sur le dos. Il laissa échapper un "Aie ! PUTAIN !" avant de rejoindre les autres à la nage ...


	2. Arrivées sur les plages

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Nous entrons dans le vif du sujet. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir !**_

Les quatres filles arrivèrent exténuées sur la plage une à une, Steph qui avait manqué plusieurs fois de couler se laissa tomber de fatigue sur la plage de sable fin tandis que les autres filles parlaient avec animation de cette première épreuve :

Shini : Putain tout à l'heure en plongeant, je crois bien que je suis tombée sur une méduse.  
Marie : Non c'était mes fesses.  
Shini : Ah pardon.

Doug, Bobby et John arrivèrent à leur tour sur leur îlot minable.

Marina : Ouaah y a du sable partout  
Doug : Normal, c'est une PLAGE Miss Intello  
Marina : Joli caleçon Bukowski.

Doug contempla son caleçon Bob l'éponge et fit la grise mine.

Marie : Où est Topher ?

La question tomba comme un immense poids sur le campement, Topher avait (déjà) disparu.

John : Mais quel boulet !  
Shini : C'est pour ça, il a du couler...

Steph proposa de semer des Toblerone tout le long de la plage afin de l'attirer mais personne ne possédait du Toblerone. Finalement le mystère de la disparition de Topher fut vite levé, en effet, les candidats le virent enfin se laisser porter par le courant jusque sur la plage tel le léger sac plastique vulgairement jeté au milieu de l'océan. 

Marie : TOOOOOOOOOOOOPHER !  
John : Bah tu étais où ?  
Topher : J'avais suivi les mutants...Big Mamma de dos ressemblait étrangement à Steph...

Les candidats n'eurent pas le temps de s'émouvoir de cette malencontreuse mésaventure car il fallait se mettre désormais d'accord pour construire un abri. Les candidats se disputaient déjà. Doug affirmait qu'il fallait utiliser des feuilles de palmiers tandis que Marina soutenait qu'il fallait plutôt utiliser des feuilles de bananiers. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'affairaient déjà à trouver de grandes branches.

John : Avec quoi on va attacher les branchages entre eux ?  
Steph : avec nos tee-shirts.  
Marie : avec nos poils.  
John : Même pas en rêve.  
Shini : Ou alors on fait une tournante : chaque nuit c'est une personne différente qui tient les feuilles pour abriter les autres.  
Marie : Bah voyons, à toi l'honneur Shini.  
Shini : Moi j'abandonne débrouillez vous !

Topher avait daigné faire partager ses brillantes idées pour l'installation du campement et préférait s'émerveiller de la nature qui s'offrait à lui :

Topher : Oh un petit crabe ! Oh un petit oiseau ! Oh un grand soleil jaune ! Oh la mer si bleue ! Oh une fourmi qui grimpe sur ma jambe ! Oh un...  
Doug : Oh ta gueule.  
Topher : ...Oh une tongue !  
Shini : Ce site est-il aussi abandonné que le jeu ne l'affirme ?  
Caméraman : chuuuuuut

La nuit tombait déjà sur le campement et aucun abri ou début d'abri n'était installé...

L'arrivée des mutants sur l'île avait été assez mouvementée.Après un départ digne d'un Domino Express,les mutants avaient attéri dans l'eau tous les uns sur les autres comme s'ils faisaient un Twister.Big Brain but la tasse lorsqu'Lizard le poussa en essayant de nager.

Big Brain : moi couleeer!moi veux pas faire plouf maintenant!

Ruby roula des yeux désespérés et aida gentiment Big Brain à se rendre jusqu'à l'îlot.Pluto regardait le sable,émerveillé.

Pluto : saaaaaable!moi aimer saaaaaaable!moi manger saaaaaable!

Lizard : toi rien manger du tout!toi donner sable à moi!

Cyst : moi faire château de sable!

Big Mamma s'interposa.

Big Mamma : du calme,nous venons à peine d'arriver.Trouvons déjà un endroit où nous pourrons construire notre abri.

Ruby sentait que la quête allait être un véritable fiasco et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.Goggle voulait être sous un cocotier,Jupiter préfèrait le bananier.Pluto ne voulait pas se séparer du sable et était prêt à dormir dedans.Lizard,qui disait être un mutant aquatique,avait adopté la mer tandis que Cyst et Big Brain,se moquant tout à fait de l'endroit où ils allaient dormir,continuaient leurs châteaux de sable.

Big Mamma : nous allons construire l'abri sous le baobab.Prenez des feuilles et du bois.

Ruby : Big Mamma,ils vont manger les feuilles et se taper dessus avec le bois.

Big Mamma : mais nan,ils sont bien élevés!

Ruby eut une fois de plus raison.Cyst se précipita vers les feuilles en hurlant "feuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilles!feuilles être amies de moi!" et commenca son petit "festin".Lizard et Pluto entamèrent une petite bataille de bois et Big Brain commentait le spectacle.

Big Brain : haaaaan Lizard donner fessée à Pluto!

Quant à Goggle et Jupiter,ils faisaient des bonhommes avec les feuilles et le bois.Big Mamma et Ruby durent se résoudre à construire l'abri seules.Pendant que les femmes travaillaient,les hommes glandaient.

Pluto : A faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!

Lizard : Mangeeeeeeeer!

Cyst : Veux colliiiiiiine!

Goggle : dodoooooooooooo!

Big Brain : plouf plouf plouf!

Jupiter : veux ma Maman!

A la tombée de la nuit,un abri assez correct avait été achevé.Sur ce point,les mutants avaient devancé les humains...

Pendant la sombre nuit chaude ...

Lizard assis devant un feu avec Cyst parlait :

Lizard : Trop bête ce pluto ! il ronfle cet imbécile ! moi pas aimé ronflement moi tiré dans sa tête avec pistolet de cow boy ...

Cyst : moi voir ! moi voir !

Lizard : je peut pas moi pas avoir mon pistolet ...

Cyst : ohhh pas juste ...

proutttttttttttttttttttttt

Ce qui servait d'abri aux mutants fut détruit par un pet de la part de Pluto qui avait abusé de sables et de feuilles.

Big Mama : Combien de fois moi t'avoir dit de pas manger feuille !  
Pluto : ... Mamaaaaaa padonnnnn mamaaaaaaa pleurs  
Big Mama : Toi être puni toi dormir avec jupiter !  
Pluto : mais jupiter faire pipi au lit ! ... mamaaaaaa  
Big Mama : Toi obéïr ! moi te donné féssé devant caméra !

Pluto s'exécuta et alla passé la nuit avec jupiter ... une nuit trés humide


	3. La quête du riz

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Voici la première quête : la recherche du riz ! Rebondissements assurés !**_

Le lendemain matin, Shini, la première levée, trouva dans l'eau une boîte étanche en plastique qu'elle ourit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une carte avec deux endroits entourée et en légende "eau" et "riz". Elle alla réveiller les autres et leur montra la carte. Ils s'habillèrent en hâte et commencèrent à s'aventurer dans la dense forêt. Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard Bobby couru vers le Sud en criant "JE L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII". Il s'arrêta devant une petite rivière où reignait une odeur assez étrange.

Stéphanie: oula il y a une odeur bizzare ici !

Marina: et l'eau est un peu marron quand même ...

Bobby: n'empêche que c'est le point d'eau et que je l'ai trouvé !

Pendant que tout le monde débatait sur la petite rivière Marie et Shini se tenaient à part. Au bout de 5 minutes, Marie décida de mettre un terme au débat.

Marie: Bon ben pendant que vous vous extasiez devant la sortie des eaux usagées Shini et moi on part à la recherche du point d'eau !

Marie et Shini commencèrent à partir et Marina, Steph, John, Topher et Doug les suivirent? Seul Bobby resta à contempler la sortie des égoûts.

Bobby: pourtant j'étais sûr que c'était là ...

Les heures passaient et le groupe avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Tout à coup Marina trébucha et tomba par terre, la tête dans le sable. Doug ricanna bêtement tandis que John couru la relever. La belle avait probablement fait un malaise car elle semblait endormie. Il la prit sur ses épaules et regarda Doug avec un air meurtrier.

John: rigole encore une fois et j't'explose ta sale face t'as pigé ?

Doug regarda John avec un air grave lorsqu'il vit Marina inconsciente. Il n'osa pas répondre et hocha de la tête fébrilement en guise de réponse.

Stéphanie: elle a probablement fait un malaise à cause de la chaleur ! Si nous ne voulons pas subir le même sort il faut trouver cette eau et vite !

Topher contemplait la scène avec un oeil persant.

Topher: HEY REGARDEZ CA ! Elle a trouvé le riz ! Regardez elle a trébuché sur la caisse de riz !

Shini: bien observé Topher ! Bobby et Doug, vous vous sentez de la porter et de la ramener au campement avec John et Marina ? Topher, steph et moi on retourne chercher l'eau !

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et repartirent en direction du campement suivis de John portant Marina.

Steph: Shini, par où faut-il partir ?

Shini: par là bas !

Elle montra du doigt un chemin qui menait vers un coin de forêt moins dense. Ils suivirent le sentier et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils débouchèrent devant une immense cascade. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant ce point d'eau si imposant !

Topher prit Marie par le bras et la poussa dans l'eau avant d'y entrer aussi. On entendit un "Hey how how lache moi hey euh haaaaaa !" de la part de la jeune fille avant d'être jetée à l'eau.

Marie: t'es con !

Topher: elle est bonne !

Marie: merci 

Steph et shini entrèrent dans l'eau à leur tour. Le petit groupe barbotta environ dix minutes dans la cascade avant de songer à retourner au campement.  
Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent, après avoir emprunté un raccourci, au campement. Marina allait mieux mais restait très pâle, blottie dans les bras de John. Topher explica brièvement où se situait le point d'eau.

Tandis que Marie et Shini cherchaient un endroit pour mettre le riz en sécurité,les hommes essayaient bien tant que mal de construire l'abri.

Marina : ils s'y prennent mal...très mal même.

La jeune femme prit calmement du bois et des feuilles.Elle disposa le bois de manière à construire une tente assez large pour tous les abriter.

Marina : Stéphanie,aide-moi à attacher les morceaux de bois.

Topher semblait émerveillé

Topher :aaaah c'était comme ça qu'il fallait faire!  
Marie et Shini placèrent les feuilles sur le bois et attachèrent le tout.Le résultat n'était pas trop mal et Shini jeta du bois à Topher.

Shini : puisque vous n'avez rien fait,faites donc du feu!

Les quatre hommes parurent désespérés.Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient être dans une sacrée galère pour faire ce satané feu...

Pendant ce temps,les mutants cherchaient toujours l'eau et le riz.Lizard,Pluto,Big Brain et Ruby s'occupaient de l'eau mais Big Mamma,Goggle,Jupiter et Cyst étaient à la recherche du riz.Pluto s'émerveillait devant tout ce qu'il voyait.

Pluto : ooohhh arbreeee!

Big Brain : aime pas cet endroit,peux pas faire plouf.

Lizard avait les bras croisés et boudait.

Lizard : méchante Ruby,toi pas laisser moi faire la grenouille.

Ruby : mais enfin Lizard,on a autre chose à faire qu'imiter une pauvre grenouille!

Soudain,Big Brain poussa un cri.

Big Brain : eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau!moi faire plouuuuuuf!

Il se précipita dans la cascade mais son fauteuil tomba à la renverse et il prit une nouvelle fois la se jeta à l'eau pour sauver ce cher Big Brain tandis que Pluto et Lizard prenaient des réserves d'eau.

Pluto : moi avoir impression que Ruby fait Alerte à Malibu!

Lizard : aaaahhh Ruby en bikiniiiii!

Pendant que Pluto et Lizard fantasmaient,l'autre groupe tournait en rond.

Goggle : oh joli ici!

Cyst : déjà venus!

Jupiter : pfffff nous nuls!

Big Mamma : parle pour toi!

Mais alors que Goggle sauta de rage,ils entendirent un grand crac!

Cyst : moi croire que toi sauter sur riz!

Jupiter : oh regardez,à manger!

Goggle : mangeeeeeeeeeer!

Big Mamma prit la grande boîte et essaya de récupérer le riz qui s'était éparpillé.Les deux groupes,après ces mésaventures,reprirent la route pour retourner au campement...

Pluto courrait comme un dingo (héhé) avec la boite qui contenait le riz.

Pluto : Big Moman ! moi vouloir viande avec riz !  
Big Mama : Toi va pêcher avec Big Brain !

Big Brain et Pluto se dirigèrent vers l'océan.  
Pluto regardait l'horizon comme un imbécile et big brain, énérvé de voir son ami ainsi prit le harpon que Jupiter avait fabriqué, et mit toutes ses forces pour attraper un poisson mais celui-ci tomba dans l'eau encore une fois, car son fauteuil pneumatique était crevé (ne vous en faîtes pas la prod s'en occupe !) 

Digne d'une fameuse scène de Lost.  
Pluto releva alors Big Brain qui avait réussi a avoir le poisson mais avec sa bouche. Il l'avala ...

Pluto : EHHH ! Toi avoir mangé diner ! moi le dire à Big Mama !  
Big Brain : Toi la fermer toi aller chasser sanglier avec Jupiter !


	4. Solidarité quand tu nous tiens

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Retrouvons à présent nos amis Pah Doué, toujours fidèles à eux mêmes.**_

Tandis que les mutants se sussuraient encore des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille, grand témoignage de leur esprit de famille si fort; les membres du camp des Pah Doué commencèrent à enfin s'inquièter d'un problème essentiel : la nourriture !

Topher : Je ne vois pas de raison de paniquer, on a 6 kilos de riz.  
Steph : Pour huit personnes pour un mois.  
Topher : Et alors ?  
Steph : C'est un peu maigre comme repas...  
Topher : Et alors ? Tu as déjà l'air d'un coucou qui a la chiasse.

Marie : Moi j'ai trouvé des noix de coco tout à l'heure en allant chercher de l'eau.  
Doug : Fantastique, enfin une bonne nouvelle.  
Marina : Repas du jour : Riz et coco !  
Marie : Euh attend, j'ai jamais dit que j'en avais ramassé.  
Marina : Irrécupérable...

Marie et Marina partirent donc dans la forêt à la recherche de noix de coco. Les deux jeunes filles eurent bien du mal à se hisser en haut de l'arbre mais à force d'efforts, elles arrivèrent enfin à en décrocher sept. Fières d'elles, elles rentrèrent au camp préparer ce délicieux festin. Pendant ce temps, John et Bobby s'étaient mis d'accord pour tenter de faire des repères dans les fonds marins afin de pécher plus tard, s'ils gagnaient des outils de pêche. Les deux garçons allèrent donc nager un instant.

John : Ouaaah la faune marine est incroyable !  
Bobby : ça, ce sont des algues John.

Ils revinrent finalement au bout de deux minutes car John avait marché sur un oursin.

Shini : Oh mon dieu le pauvre !  
John : T'en fais pas Shini, ça ira.  
Shini : Toi on s'en fout, mais imagine ce que ce pauvre oursin subit.  
Doug : Se faire marcher dessus par le dernier des abrutis c'est pas un très grand honneur.  
Marina : Foutez lui la paix les Bukowski !  
Doug : Oui laissons cet oursin mourir dignement.

Topher tentait toujours d'allumer un feu.

Topher : Pfioou, ça prend pas.  
Steph : Tu t'y prends assez mal il faut dire.  
Topher : Tu crois ?  
Steph : Disons que c'est pas en frottant deux noix de coco entre elles qu'on obtient du feu.  
Topher : Ouais je me disais bien aussi que depuis le temps, ça aurait dû faire des étincelles...Je vais essayer avec deux litchis...

Alors que tout le campement s'affairait, Bobby alla voir s'il y avait du courrier. Il revint une lettre à la main et lut à haute voix :

"Epreuve de confort : qui part à la chasse perd sa place"

John : C'est surement pour gagner de la nourriture.  
Marina : Au pire on peut manger Bukowski, ses bras sont un peu maigres mais ses cuisses sont bien garnies.  
Doug : Tout ce que tu dis pourra être retenu contre toi.  
Marie : Vous avez le droit de garder le silence...

Ils s'habillèrent tous convenablement et partir en route sur la plage où avait lieu l'épreuve.


	5. L'épreuve de confort

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Et enfin, la première épreuve de confort ! Aya !**_

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage après quelques minutes de marche. Les Morvoné étaient déjà sur les lieux et attendaient les Pah Doué. Le présentateur leur expliqua le principe de l'épreuve.

Le présentateur: Vous devrez choisir trois concurrents qui se relayeront dans des parcours sur la plage, dans l'eau et dans la fôret. Vous avez derrière moi les 3 parcours. Veuillez choisir vos trois équipiers qui participeront à l'épreuve !

Les deux équipes décidèrent puis se tournèrent face au présentateur.

Le présentateur: Doug, quels équipiers avez vous choisi ?

Doug: John pour la plage, Shini pour l'eau et Marina pour la forêt !

Le présentateur: Ruby, quels équipiers avez vous choisi ?

Ruby: Big Brain pour la plage, Cyst pour l'eau et Goggle pour la forêt !

Le présentateur: Bien ! Les équipiers, préparez vous !

Les équipiers allèrent se mettre aux trois marques de relai.

Le présentateur: À mon signal : 3, 2, 1 ... C'est parti !

musique des épreuves

John se mit à courir sur le sable à toute vitesse. Il arriva au premier obstacle et creusa pour pouvoir passer sous les rondains de bois. Il semblait en difficulté et Big Brain le rattrapa. Big Brain essayait d'avancer tant bien que mal avec son fauteuil roulant et fut bientôt à la même hauteur que John. Cependant, il ne put pas creuser et se retrouva coincé ...  
Pendant ce temps, John passa sous les rondains et courru jusqu'au deuxième obstacle: il s'agissait cette fois ci d'escalader un grand mur à l'aide d'une corde. Il passa l'obstacle sans problème et arriva à la hauteur de Shini qui se jeta à l'eau.

Cyst, en mauvais perdant, s'élança aussi bien que Big Brain ne sois pas parvenu jusqu'à lui. Il tenta plusieurs fois de noyer la participante Pah Doué lorsqu'il coula littéralement à cause de sa minverve en féraille, tel un sous-marin abandonné. Shini finit son parcours: elle passa ses deux obstacles aquatiques: le premier consistait à passer dans un labyrinthe sous-marin à l'aide d'une corde conductrice et le second consistait à passer au travers d'un enchevètrement de planches de bois, toujours avec sette même corde. Elle arriva au niveau de Marina, lui donnant le droit d'avancer.

Marina harpentait la jungle avec aisance lorsqu'elle fut vite rattrapée et dépassée par Goggle. Elle du accélérer encore et progressa à toute vitesse jusqu'au premier obstacle qui n'était autre qu'une tyrolienne. Elle monta à l'aide d'une sommaire échelle faite avec des morceaux de bois attachés entre eux par de la ficelle, aggripa la tyrolienne et se lança. Google fit de même. Ils étaient à présent à la même hauteur et le mutant ne cessait de fixer la jeune fille en maillot qui abordait de généreuses formes. Il finit finalement sa course dans un arbre, laissant s'échapper plusieurs jurons. Marina passa le deuxième obstacle: un parcours aérien. Elle passa d'arbres en arbres avant de finalement rejoindre la terre ferme. Elle brandit le totème et prit le raccourci indiqué pour revenir jusqu'à la plage.

Les humains laissèrent éclater leur joie.

Bobby: OUAIIIIS ! On a creuvé ces connard de mutants de merde là ! Putain comment on les a saigné comme des cons ces enfoirés ! On les a trop semé ces gros crétins ! Ah les gros niais sérieux ! Tant mieux c'était trop des fils de pute ! Alala les importuns ...

Les autres: ...

Le présentateur: Puisque vous avez gagné voici la clé qui permet d'oucrir le coffre qui se trouve devant moi. Topher, je vous la remet, venez découvrir votre bien.

Topher s'avança d'un pas décidé et attrapa la clé. Il l'introduit dans la serrure et la tourna doucement. Un déclic se fit entendre. Il ouvrit lentement.

Topher: DU SAVON ! DU CHAMPOOING ! DE LA MOUSSE A RASER ! DU DEODORANT !

Le groupe repartit sur leur campement avec le butin.

Mais qu'advient-il des mutants ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, la production s'en occupe !


	6. La quête du Durex magique

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Attention ! Attention ! La fiction commence réellement à devenir choquante pour les âmes pures et sensibles...**_

_**Remerciements à notre sponsor officiel, j'ai nommé : DUREX.**_

En rentrant au campement,Doug semblait assez sceptique.

Doug : dis Miss Intello,comment tu as fait pour gagner?

Topher et John se disputaient pour le savon.

Topher : c'est moi le premier!

Shini : stooooooooooooooooop!

Elle prit le savon et partit se laver.

John : la bouffonne,elle est partie avec!

John : chérie,contente-toi de le faire chauffer

Topher : j'espère que la prochaine épreuve sera moins difficile.

Bobby : en plus,contre ces mutants...

Stéphanie : ils ont de la guimauve en guise de cervelle!

Alors que les humains fêtaient calmement leur victoire,les mutants connaissaient quelques tensions.

Big Brain : moi être nuuuuuuul

Cyst : glou glou glou

Ruby : oh nan tu as encore de l'eau dans la bouche!

Goggle boudait dans son coin.

Big Mamma : Goggle,viens donc manger!

Goggle : pas faim.Moi pas content.Moi venger de damoiselle.

Lizard : nous les battre prochaine fois!nous plus forts!

Ce fut alors que chacune équipe reçut un nouveau parchemin...

Doug lu alors ce qu'il avait reçu :

" Vous voiçi maintenant dans l'aventure mais il vous manque une chose essentiel pour que vous ne sombrez pas dans la nervosité "

Bobby : De quoi ils parlent ?  
Doug : Moi je sais dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire  
Bobby : explique toi !  
Pyro : Il parle de quelque chose que tu ne fait pas encore tu es trop jeune  
Doug : Oui exactement  
Bobby : Détrompé vous  
Pyro : mince ... déjà  
Shini : bon les gars on est pas à l'emission " c'est quoi l'amour ? " !

Doug reprit : HuM HuM Pour reçevoir votre du mon dieu faite que ce soit des durex !

Stephy : Il pense qu'a sa !  
Shini : c'est un pervers

Doug : " vous devrez suivre la rivière de Chuipomé qui vous mènera peut être aux coffres contenant des Durex " Yaouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Doug laissa poussait un crie de joie ... les autres le regardaient d'un air étrange ...

Du cotés des mutants :

Pluto : " Jukau coffre contenant durex " ... durex etre a mangé !  
Lizard : toi pas être vrai homme toi pas comprendre  
Big Brain : Durex etre nouveau fauteuil pneumatique a moi ?  
Lizard : NoN !  
Jupiter : durex etre mangé miam  
Lizard : Non !  
Cyst : Durex etre lit confortable  
Lizard : Durex etre ...tchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Fin de la transmission

Doug noua un foulard sur son front et se lanca, selon ses propres termes, "dans la quête du Durex magique".

Doug : à l'attaque !  
Marina : le remake de Georges de la jungle sera diffusé à la place de Koh Nerie vendredi prochain, je le sens ...  
John : ça serait pas plutôt une émission parlant de la schizophrénie ?  
Marie : dans les deux cas, on verra un pauvre type en caleçon Bob l'éponge courir entre les lianes et les rondins de bois dans une jungle hostile.  
Doug : trois candidats risquent de perdre la vie au cours de ce dangereux périple --  
Shini : Etouffés la tête dans un Durex, amen.

C'est ainsi que le clan des Pah Doué se mit à la recherche du coffre contenant ce gadget absolument vital lorsque l'on est perdu sur une île déserte. Ils furent vite immité par le clan des Morvoné :

Lizard : moi y en veut trouver Durex avant humains pour anéantir eux, moi esprit machia...méchia...maéchié...machiavélique aujourd'hui !  
Big brain : moi y en être coincé dans ronce.  
Ruby : T'es un boulet.  
Pluto : non un mutant.  
Big Mamma : toi y en être tout simplement con.

Le voyage pour les deux clans fut remplit de rebondissements et de dangers :

Steph : Regardez, on ne peut pas passer par là, une libellule bleue nous barre la route.  
Bobby : T'en fais pas, j'ai la solution !

Bobby asperga la misérable libellule à l'aide d'un spray. Le redoutable prédateur tomba inerte au sol. Bobby poussa un cri de guerre.

Bobby : Vous avez vu comment je l'ai défoncé cette conasse de libellule !  
Doug : c'était vachement efficace ton truc, c'est quoi ?  
Bobby : AXE : plus t'en met, plus t'en as.  
Shini : c'était donc ça cette odeur épouvantable cette nuit.

Marie et Marina enterrèrent la libellule, en effet Marina affirmait que les tueurs dissimulaient tous les corps dans les séries américaines. Ils repartirent tous d'un bon pas quand tout à coup, quelque chose d'absolument effroyable et inconvable sur une ile exotique se produisit :

Topher : Aie, je me suis fait piquer par un moustique.  
Goggle : Les orties, ça pique aussi.  
Topher : Ouais je m'en suis rendu compte l'autre jour aux WC.  
Goggle : Mouirf mouirf mouirf  
Topher : Hé t'es pas de notre camps toi !

C'est à cette remarque fortement judicieuse du bout en train de la bande des humains, que les deux clans se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient face à face. Au loin, dans l'hostile jungle, se dressait l'ombre du coffre contenant les Durex. Une course impitoyable s'ensuivit : Marie courut à toute vitesse mais Big Brain la fit tomber à l'aide d'une branche. Pluto qui avait décidé d'arriver jusqu'à l'objectif en grimpant aux arbres, fut vite remis à terre par Shini et Marina qui lui sautèrent de dessus en poussant un "AYA" particulièrement féroce. Les autres candidats continuèrent leur lutte quand finalement, Ruby arriva tranquillement jusqu'au coffre sans la moindre égratignure. Les mutants poussèrent un cri de joie et rentrèrent les bras pleins de Durex (capotes ET lubrifiants) sous le regard déçu des humains. de retour au campement, Doug laissa éclater sa rage à la caméra, la défaite au jeu l'avait mis d'une humeur excécrable :

Doug : C'est une honte ! Ces mutants ne savent même à quoi cela sert ! Ce ne sont pas de vrais hommes comme moi, ils n'ont pas la notion de ces choses là ! J'aurais du gagner ! Ce jeu est une arnaque, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Et puis il n'y a aucun endroit convenable sur cette plage pour faire ça au propre mais où est l'intimité ?

Marina : il va débiter encore longtemps comme ça ?  
Steph : la fin est proche pour le vieux Bukowski.


	7. La crème solaire

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Encore une démonstration de force de l'esprit de solidarité et d'amitié qui règne sur le camps des Pah Doué...**_

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage des Morvoné, les mutants se confectionnaient des couvres chefs, des cerfs volants, des ballons et des filets de pêche en plastique Durex...  
Les Pah Doué rentrèrent sur leur campement. Au final ils n'avaient ni feu, ni abris, ni Durex.  
Steph, Marina, John, Chloé, Marie et Topher s'assirent ensemble dans un coin de leur lieu de vie, Bobby et Doug de l'autre côté.

Topher: ah, les deux loosers sur le banc de touche ...  
Steph: ah oui exact !  
Marina: ma foi, s'ils sont bien là bas ...

Un grand silence s'installa entre les cinq camarades.

Marie: From my heart and from my hand  
Why don't people understand  
My intentions...

Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire. Cette chanson représentait de bien heureux souvenirs !

Steph: je vais voir bobby et je vais aller me baigner.  
Les autres: à tout à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps, chez Bobby et Doug...

Bobby et Doug, assis à l'ombre en retrait, discutaient ensemble.

Doug: j'en pouvais plus, fallait que je me masturbe !  
Bobby: hey arrête Bukowski, c'est que le troisième jour, tu vas pas craquer maintenant !  
Doug: je sais, mais ces trucs là ça se commande pas ! Ca te prend comme ça !  
Bobby: et donc tu t'es ... br... br... br... bran...  
Doug: ouais --  
Bobby: mais t'as fait ça où et quand ?  
Doug: avant hier soir et j'ai tout foutu dans le tube de crème solaire qui était vide pres du rondain de bois là bas ...  
Bobby: putain Bukowski t'es vraiment sans gène !

Stéphanie arriva.

Steph: eh les mecs, vous n'auriez pas vu la crème solaire ?  
Bobby: près du rondain de bois, là bas ...

Stéphanie couru prendre le tube et revint vers eux. À mesure qu'elle s'étalait la "crème" Doug devenait blême.

Steph: vous devirez vous crêmer si vous ne voulez pas attraper de coups de soleil ! C'est super important ! Tenez prenez le tube et mettez vous en !  
Bobby: non merci mon coeur j'en ai mis tout à l'heure !  
Doug: ouais moi aussi ...

Shini arriva à son tour.

Shini: Bah steph, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca fait deux jours que le tube de crème solaire est vide enfin !

Steph regarda tour à tour Shini, Doug et Bobby et tendit le tube à sa voisine. Shini le prit et en versa un peu sur sa main. À cet instant elle regarda Doug et du fond de l'île on pu l'entendre crier: "BUKOWSKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Pendant ce temps, les mutants devaient faire face à une redoutable invasions de moustiques. Heureusement, Lézard avait eu la bonne idée de confectionner une moustiquaire en Durex : ils s'abrittèrent donc tous gentiment sous la moustiquaire en attendant que l'ennemi déclare forfait :

Lézard : Moi y en avoir été plus rusé que sales bestioles !  
Goggle : moi y en veut pas attraper "Chikugu..Chikugunia..chikukuku...la maladie du moustique !  
Ruby : Mais non on est à l'abri  
Big Brain : Moustiques avoir dégonflé ma bouée Durex !  
Big Mamma : Ils t'ont surement sauvé la vie alors tais toi  
Pluto : Moi y en a faim  
Jupiter : Moi y en veut mon papa bouh ouh ouh...

Sur la plage des Pah Doué, les humains devaient faire face à un tout autre problème, mais tout aussi redoutable : une dispute générale !

Steph : Bukowski tu n'es qu'un sale pervers ! J'ai dû passer 4 heures dans l'eau afin de me sentir enfin propre et du coup j'ai chopé un coup de soleil !  
Topher : Maintenant tu ressembles totalement à un homard  
Marie : Je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment Tophy  
Topher : ...Elle pourra nous servir d'appat à la pêche...  
Marie : Désespérant...  
Doug : J'y pouvais rien ! C'est naturel chez tout homme  
Bobby : tu étais pas obligé de mettre ça dans le tube de crème solaire  
Doug : Attend j'allais pas salir un site protégé  
Marina : Tu t'es pas gêné pour le site protégé de Shini  
Shini : Je suis en voie de disparition, nuance  
Steph : Et toi Bobby tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
Bobby : Bah c'est que...  
John : Et peace and love les jeunes  
Les autres : Ta gueule !

La tension monte en flèche chez les Pah Doué mais un autre problème vint les perturber : la mousson.

Voix off : En effet à cette période de l'année, de fortes pluies frappent l'île. Ces averses sont fortes et régulières.

Marie : Fortes et régulières ? Non on avait pas remarqué !

Voix off : Heureusement que je suis là

Steph : La ferme !

Comme les équipiers du groupe n'avaient pas encore pris le soin de construire un abri, ils se retrouvèrent tous allongés sur le sable en se protègant sous leur veste, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud.

Doug : On such a winter's dayyy hey hey  
Marina : Si tu commences à chanter, il ne s'arrêtera jamais de pleuvoir !  
John : Si vous continuer à vous engueuler, cette engueulade durera l'éternité  
Bobby : Si vous la fermez pas on dormira jamais en plus on a une épreuve de confort demain  
Steph : Si on réussit pas l'épreuve de confort, on aura jamais de quoi s'abriter convenablement  
Shini : et plus jamais aucune chance de gagner du Durex  
Topher : Si jamais on gagne, on...  
Marie : Oui Topher ?  
Topher : Je me rappelle plus.  
Les autres : Irrécupérable !


	8. Après l'effort, le réconfort

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Nos héros profitent enfin d'une pause Durex bien méritée...**_

Le lendemain, chaque clan alla chercher le message les conviant à l'épreuve de confort.

Du côté des mutants :

Cyst lisant le message :" Epreufe de confort : vous y en devait avoir force pour gagner plein plein"

Du côté des humains (qui avaient passé une nuit épouvantable rappellons le) :

Marina lisant : "Epreuve de confort : La force triomphera"  
Topher : Génial ! On va jouer à Star Wars sur la plage !  
Shini : Je veux être la princesse !  
John : Calmez vous, il va juste falloir tirer sur une corde...  
Shini : Pourvu que Luke Skywalker soit à l'autre bout de la corde...  
Bobby : Bon on va y aller hein..

Les Pas Doué se rendirent sur la plage où avait lieu la deuxième épreuve de confort. Lorsque les deux équipes furent face à face, le présentateur commença son "putain de vieux discours à la con" comme le disait Topher.

Le présentateur: vous avez dans l'eau deux cordes suspendues grâce à un système de poulie. Vous devrez - PUTAIN HEY GUEULEZ PAS DANS L'OREILLETTE LÀ ! CHUIS PAS SOURD ! Enfin pas complètement ... - donc, je disais, vous devrez hisser le plus longtemps un de vos équipiers le plus longtemps possibe en tirant sur la corde. Le premier qui touche l'eau a perdu et l'équipe adverse gagne. Des questions ?

Topher: ça vous prend souvent de gueuler comme ça ?

Le présentateur: je vais reformuler ma question: ya t'il des questions en rapport avec l'épreuve ? ... ... ... Non ? Très bien je vais vous demander de choisir chacun l'équipier qui sera suspendu. Vous avez deux minutes.

Chaque équipe se concerta.

Le présentateur: Stéphanie, qui avez-vous choisi ?

Stéphanie: Marina.

Le présentateur: Pluto, qui avez-vous choisi ?

Pluto: (louchant) gneuuuuuh nous y en avoir choisireuh (louchant à nouveau) gneuuuuuh Big Brain !

Le présentateur: Marina et Big Brain, allez vous positionner sur la corde.

Les deux s'exécutèrent. Marina se positionna jambe et bras autour de la corde tandis que la production dût faire tant bien que mal un noeud autour du fauteuil roulant de Big Brain.  
Les autres équipiers prirent les cordes.

Le présentateur: à mon signal ! 3... 2... 1... C'est parti !

Les deux équipes tirèrent leur cordes, soulevant les deux équipiers du sol.  
Les Pah Doué tiraient sur la corde avec une facilité presque douteuse tandis que les Morvoné ne soulevaient leur camarade que de dix ou quinze centimètres au dessus du sol.  
La bataille fut rapide: cinq minutes plus tard, Big Brain s'étalait dans l'eau dans un grand fracas, tel une poubelle dans un camion de poubelle.

Le présentateur: les Morvoné, vous avez perdu, vous pouvez retourner sur votre campement. Les Pah Doué, venez vers moi. Doug, approchez et ouvrez le coffre. Doug s'exécuta non sans une visible hâte. Il ouvrit le coffre lentement, lentement ... 

Doug: DU DUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEX !

Les Pah Doué retournèrent sur leur lieu de vie et Doug posa le coffre à terre. Ils s'assirent en rond autour de la boîte sacrée contenant 1000 préservatifs et la contemplèrent non sans quelques sourires coquins.

Shini: Bon ben je vais aller me promener.

Elle enfila un top et un mini short qui laissaient apparaître de généreuses formes.

Doug: C'est mon jour de chance les mecs ! Euh mon coeur je viens avec toi !

Il prit en hâte un préservatif et partit rejoindre sa princesse.  
Marina roula des yeux.

Marina: ne me dit pas qu'ils vont que se promener là ! Ca c'est ce que j'appelle de la discression ... !

Bobby prit Steph par la main.

Bobby: on est fatigués, on va se reposer.

Il prit un préservatif et ils partirent.

Marina: moi et John on reste là ! J'ai pas envie de bouger ! La vue est super, le camp est grand... C'est qu'il y en a des choses à faire sur ce camp !

Marie regarda Marina et éclata de rire.

Marie: ah tu t'es enfin décidé à bâtir un abri ?

Marina regarda Marie. C'était un regard complice, qui voulait tout dire. Marie eut un sourire franc.

Marie: ça va, j'ai compris ! Moi, je vais me baigner.

Elle enleva ses habits, laissant apparaître un maillot noir un tantinet échancré en bas et un haut que l'on attache à l'aide d'un noeud qui se trouve devant. Sous le regard de Topher (qui laissa s'échapper un petit "oh putaiiin !") la regardait avidement. Elle serra le poing, leva son majeur à l'intention de Topher et s'éloigna. Topher eut un petit sourire en coin, plongea la main dans le coffre et courut la rejoindre.

Marina, choquée, regarda John.

Marina: le salaud ! Il en a prit quatre d'un coup ! 

John: va y avoir du sport chez les Grace cet aprem et ce soir !

en régie: zappe sur le couple Bukowski, c'est chaud !

Doug prit Shini dans ses bras.

Doug: on va enfin pouvoir baiser !

Shini: tu parle d'un romantisme -- ... Allez embrasse-moi grand fou !

en régie: vite vite, passe sur la caméra du point d'eau, ça a l'air chaud aussi !

Marie était assise au bord de la cascade, les pieds dans l'eau. Topher, quant à lui, était face à elle et voulait à tout prit défaire le noeud du maillot de Marie avec ses dents, au grand désespoir de la demoiselle. Il l'avait pratiquement défait lorsqu'il aperçut Bobby et Steph le scrutant au loin.

Topher : MAIS DEGAGEZ PUTAIN ! ON PEUT PAS ETRE TRANQUILLES DEUX SECONDES ICI ! ALLEZ VIREZ DE LÀ !

Marie roula des yeux. Bobby et Steph partirent en se disant qu'il ne trouveraient jamais de coin intéressant pour une partie de "Catch Sans Chemise".

Quant à Marina et John, ils avaient sauté le stade des qualifications et faisaient déjà Jeu, Set et Match ...


	9. Bobby est quoi ?

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**De nouvelles tensions sur les îles Koh Nerie ...**_

Sur l'île des Morvoné, la chaleur était écrasante mais pas autant que les tensions qui régnaient au sein du groupe après la douloureuse défaite :

Lizard : Big brain toi y était trop gros !  
Big Brain : Moi m'y en était fait tout léger pourtant.  
Pluto : Lizard, toi avoir été stupide de laisser Big Brain monter sur corde  
Lizard : Moi pas stupide ! toi stupide !  
Big Mamma : Bande de crétins --

Pendant ce temps, Goggle tentait de se rapprocher de sa soeur cadette :

Goggle : toi belle aujourd'hui  
Ruby : toi tu pues toujours autant  
Goggle : moi vouloir aller baigner dans ciel avec toi  
Ruby : dans le ciel ?  
Goggle : le cruc tout bleu là bas qui mouille  
Ruby : ça c'est la mer

Goggle resta alors contemplatif, ne cessant de se répéter cette dur révélation : "la ciel en être tombé sur terre"

régie : Putain, mais on s'en fout des histoires de famille des mutants, zappe plutôt sur le cul de la brunette bornée que Cupi mattait tout à l'heure !  
Présentateur : Je mattais qui moi ?  
régie : merde j'ai oublié de débrancher l'oreillette.

Du côté de John et Marina :

Bisous, bisous, bisous, filet de bave, bisous

Marina : Ah ! Y a une chose froide dans ma cullote.  
John : C'est ma main.  
Marina : Tu ferais bien de la virer.  
John : Je croyais qu'on formait un couple passionné.  
Marina : et bien tu crois mal.  
John : Bah mince on est quoi alors ?  
Marina : deux pauvres truffes perdus volontairement sur une île déserte avec des férus de sexe.  
John : ça veut dire qu'on peut quand même faire l'amour ?

régie : Oui ! Dit oui !" 

Marina : Devant ces caméras ? Même pas en rêve !

régie : Putain la s

John : Les Bukowski le font bien eux.  
Marina : On est pas les Bukowski.

régie : zappe sur les Bukowski ! vite !

Du côté de Shini et Doug :

Doug était allongé sur Shini sur le sable, toujours son durex à la main, tenu d'une poigne ferme.

Shini : On a même pas de chantilly ici.  
Doug : On peut faire sans voyons...  
Shini : Non déjà que le sable ça gratte, je suis pas en condition, il me faut de la chantilly !  
Doug : Bouge pas je reviens.

Shini vit courir Doug jusqu'au campement. Il revint rapidement avec ce qui semblait être la totalité de la réserve de noix de coco et autres fruits exotiques du groupe.

Shini : tu es mon héros, chéri tu es trop bon.  
Doug : toi aussi tu es bonne.  
Shini : Coco powa !

régie : vas y ! fout lui une mangue dans le cul !

Du côté de Bobby et Steph :

Steph : tu crois que c'est raisonable de le faire dans une émission de TV réalité.  
Bobby : allez c'est sans risque puis il n'y a aucune caméra dans les alentours.  
Steph rougissante : bon d'accord alors.

Bobby et Steph se mirent en position, ils passèrent une courte demi heure à lire et relire le mode d'emploi du durex et alors qu'ils étaient fin prêt à toucher le but :

Steph : Pffiou, je me sens totalement crevée soudainement, j'ai un coup de mou  
Bobby : Je ne suis pas fatigué, je ne suis pas fatigué, je ne suis pas fatigué, je ne suis p.. ZzzzZzzzZzzzZZzzzZ  
Steph : ZzzzZzzZZZzZZ

régie : Conasse de mouche tsé-tsé !

Du côté de Marie et Topher :

Topher finit finalement par décrocher le maillot de Marie. Celle ci entra plus profondément dans l'eau au cas où une caméra ou deux traineraient par là.

Topher : Allez à toi maintenant !  
Marie : T'es malade ! Hors de question que j'approche ma bouche de ton popol dans une eau claire et pure dans un jeu de TV réalité.  
Topher : Je vois pas où est le souçis  
Marie : Tu peux réfléchir un peu c'est totalement indolore  
Topher : C'est le jeu de l'intrus c'est ça ?  
Marie : Non c'est le jeu de "ta gueule et baise"  
Topher : J'aurais préféré une charade

Glou glou glou DUREX glou glou glou

Le réveil fut dur pour les Pah Doué. Chacun était dans le gaz, complétement amorphe et affichait un sourire satisfait. Quand soudain, Marina annonca une terrible nouvelle :

Marina : Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a pillé notre réserve de fruits !  
Shini et Doug : NON !

Une nouvelle dispute s'annoncait sur la plage des Pah Doué ...

Alors que Marie et Marina étaient parties rechercher des fruits, une sale ambiance regnait sur le camp, au grand contentement de la régie.

Stéphanie: si je trouve celui qui a fait ça je lui fait bouffer des fruits par tous les trous, vous m'entendez ?

Bobby: calme toi, Steph !

Steph: toi, ta gueule ! Je suppose que c'est encore une connerie de Bukowski ça !

Shini: Steph, ça va là ! Doug fait des conneries, ok, mais a moins d'aimer les coliques aiguës, il n'a pas mangé les deux kilos de fruits hier soir !

Bobby: eh, parle pas à Steph comme ça, ok ?

Shini: quoi "ok" ? QUOI "OK" ? Si t'étais franc mon pauvre gars tu lui aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de crème solaire depuis deux jours au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine en voyant ta fiancée mettre du ... euh ... de la production liquide Made In Doug !

Bobby: ok, ben ok ! Tu sais quoi ? Même plus tu m'adresse la parole pétasse !

Doug: petit con, comment tu parle de Shini là ! Tu veux que moin poing caresse ta joue ou quoi ? Méfie-toi, ça risquerait d'arriver très rapidement !

Shini: laisse tomber, DOug, c'est qu'un pauvre gars (se met à crier) encore puceau !

Dans la fôret, avec Marie et Marina. Marie s'arrête d'un coup et regarde sa camarade.

Marie: ah ouais Bobby il est encore puceau ?

Marina éclate de rire, comme si c'était une évidence.

Elles arrivèrent près d'un amas de fruits, juste à côté du camp des rouges.

Marina: hé ben, on a du marcher sacrément loin pour attérir sur le camp des r... HEY ! Mais c'est nos fruits !

Marie: les salauds ...

Marina prit une branche d'arbre et s'avanca prudemment.Marie l'arrêta soudainement.

Marie : tu es malade?Imagine,ils nous attaquent!

Marina : attends,ils ont volé NOS fruits!on va les reprendre de droit!

Elle se mit à ramper,la branche sur sa tête.Marie l'imita et elles avancèrent doucement.Elles entendaient les Morvoné parler.

Big Mamma : nous allons gagner la prochaine épreuve,nous sommes plus forts qu'eux.

Big Brain : nous être forts,nous être...(il tomba à cause de son fauteuil pneumatique qui avait quelques problèmes en ce moment)

Ruby : tu es pitoyable Big Brain en tout cas.

Goggle : hé moi idée!nous entraîner!

Jupiter : yéééé entraîner!

Pluto : veux pas!

Lizard : moi avoir déjà corps d'athlète!

Ruby : hum...regarde-toi dans un miroir Lizard.

Profitant des discordes entre Ruby et Lizard sur le corps du mutant et les disputes des autres sur un entraînement,Marina et Marie prirent doucement leurs fruits et s'enfuirent en courant.Malheureusement,Cyst eut le temps de les voir courir.

Cyst : hééééé elles piqué fruits à nous!

Ruby : c'est vrai que ce sont leurs fruits en même temps...

Lizard : à mooooooooort!

Cyst,Goggle,Pluto,Jupiter,Lizard et Big Brain s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Marie et Marina,sous le regard désespéré de Ruby et Big Mamma.Les deux jeunes filles priaient pour qu'elles puissent arriver à temps dans leur campement...


	10. La dégustation de vers

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**La mythique épreuve de la dégustation de vers...Chapitre à déguster sans modération !**_

Les deux jeunes filles couraient vers le campement qui était plutot animé ...

Bobby : et puis d'abord je suis plus puceau !  
Shini : si tu l'es  
Doug : euhh ... c'est vrai il l'est plus  
Bobby : Quoi ! comment tu peux le savoir ?  
Doug : benn ... la fois ou ... tu ... enfin vous étiez censés avoir la maison que pour vous ... ben j'ai surpris vos ébats dans le salon ... sourire pervers  
Stephy : t'es qu'un pervers !  
Bobby : nan mais ça va pas ou quoi !  
Shini : Doug tu es décidement un pervers confirmé  
Doug : ihihih  
Bobby : combien de temps tu es resté ?  
Doug : ben ...

Marina : AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Marie : AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Les deux filles arrivèrent donc en courant suivis des morvonés

Marie : attention !

lizard réussi a attraper marina .. john courut alors en leurs direction  
Big Brain était tiré par une corde attaché a son fauteuil ... big mama en pouvait plus

Doug : ohh non pas les morvonéééééé  
Shini courut en prennant un batton au passage

Bobby : alors doug va te battre ... pff ta femme est plus courageuse que toi ...

Tous partirent pour une bataille de batons ...

Lizard : Mouahh ah ah  
Pluto : ohh ! baton joli  
Lizard : ptin nous s'en foutre de jouli baton ! toi te battre  
Pluto : moi avoir pris durex pour protéger moi de bataille  
Lizard : durex pas etre protection pour

Le producteur intervint.

Le producteur: allez, retournez sur vos camps respectifs, les candidats ne sont pas autorisés à se concerter durant les moments de survie !

Les Morvoné battirent en retraite et retournèrent sur leur camp. Le présentateur quant à lui demanda aux Pah Doué d'utiliser plus de préservatifs durant leurs heures filmées, et à ces mots nul ne fut surpris de voir une Shini en colère traiter la prod de "sales gros barbus obèses obsédés ne faisant que fumer et manger des frittes toute la journée". Ces propos resterons bien sur hors caméra.

Le caméraman: confiez-vous à la caméra !

Les autres: la ferme !

Marina décreta qu'il était temps de mettre en place le plan C comme chasse.

John prit des bâtons qu'il avait éguisé la veille et partit avec Topher, Bobby et Doug pendant que les filles surveillaient le feu.

Les garçons prograissaient dans la forêt avec une forte agilité. Alors que Doug faisait preuve d'une désinvolture flagrante, Topher et Bobby restaient complètement hilares devant les imitations de John qui étaient cencés représenter des cris d'animaux.  
La nuit tomba et le petit groupe rentra au campement. La nourriture avait été préparée, le lieu avait été rangé, et les filles dormaient à poing fermé. Contemplant ce spectacle, Doug sortit de sa poche un préservatif, regarda longuement l'objet et Shini, puis le balança par terre dans un mouvement de rage intense.

John: ce sera pour une autre fois vieux ...

John tapota l'épaule de Doug et partit se restaurer.

Les garçons se couchèrent aussi, demain était un grand jour: celui d'une nouvelle épreuve de confort !

L'équipe des Pah Doué se rendit au jeu de confort. Sur le chemin, Bobby ne cessait de relire l'invitation au jeu afin de parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils auraient à faire :

Bobby : "Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est de se laisser tenter" - citation de Oscar Wilde.  
Steph : Euh non Bobby, ça c'est quand on a fait l'île de la tétanisation.  
Bobby : Ah ouais merde. Ah voilà le bon : "Quand l'appétit va tout va"  
Doug : C'est surement pour gagner des lubrifiants comestibles.  
Marina : Tu es déjà un lubrifiant sur pattes à toi tout seul Bukowski.  
Doug : Merci  
Marie : Crétin.  
Shini : Hé parle pas de John comme ça Marie.  
John : Quoi on parle de moi ?  
Marie : Oublie ça.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin de la jungle. Les Morvoné étaient déjà là, en compagnie du présentateur.

Présentateur : Ah voilà la bande de petits chauds ! Le jeu va pouvoir débuter.

Jupiter : Agneu gnieu

Présentateur : C'est moi qui parle ! Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir ... euuh vous allez devoir... HE PUTAIN VOUS FAITES QUOI EN REGIE, J'ATTEND LES INSTRUCTIONS MOI ! Je disais, aujourd'hui vous allez subir l'épreuve de la dégustation de vers blancs. Rassurez vous, ils sont totalement comestibles, sauf la tête qu'il faudra arracher avant d'ingurgiter. Pour la première partie de cette épreuve, vous allez devoir à tour de rôle avaler un ver. Si tout le monde y parvient dans chaque équipe, nous passerons à la deuxième épreuve.

Le présentateur souleva une nappe laissant apparaitre une une large assiette grouillant d'insectes. Marina se pencha vers Marie et lui chuchota : "Tiens regarde, des lubrifiants comestibles et vivants de la taille du popol de Doug".

Présentateur : Pluto venez manger un ver face à Stéphanie.

Pluto arriva en louchant sur l'assiette de vers. Un fin filet de bave coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. Stéphanie, elle approcha titubante et fut prise de nausée en se penchant sur l'assiette pour regarder les vers. Pluto attrapa un ver et l'avala sans arracher la tête et sans le mâcher.

Pluto : Miam encore encore  
Présentateur : Nan un seul par personne, à toi fillette.

Stéphanie plongea une main hésitante dans l'assiette, attrapa un ver bien dodu qui se tortillait en tout sens, arracha délicatement la tête et mangea le ver avec une expression de dégout très marquée. Les autres candidats furent appellés par deux ainsi de la même manière. l'épreuve ne posait aucun problème aux mutants qui la considérait comme un "buffet gratuit". Les humains faisaient grise mine devant ce "festin" mais ils avalèrent tous leur ver.

Présentateur : Bien pour cette deuxième partie de l'épreuve, vous allez devoir désigner une personne de votre équipe pour manger dix vers plus rapidement que le candidat adverse. Lézard, qui avez vous choisit ?

Lézard : Jupiter !

Présentateur : Et vous Marina, qui avez vous choisit ?

Marina : Marie  
Marie : Hein quoi ? On avait dit Doug !  
Doug : Non ça c'est la version de Shini pour pas que tu stresses trop avant l'épreuve.  
Shini : Bonne chance

Marie : Je vous hais.

Marie s'approcha de l'assiette face à Jupiter. Au "top" de départ, elle macha les vers le plus rapidement possible.

Marie : hé attendez ! celui là il a pas de tête !  
Jupiter : ça pas y en être ver ! ça y en être substance glaireuse de moi.

Marie partit vomir derrière un buisson tandis que Jupiter avalait ses 10 vers d'une seule traite.

Présentateur : La victoire revient aux Morvoné, félicitations ! Vous avez gagné un fusil pour chasser sur l'île.

Lézard : Nous pas vouloir fusil, nous vouloir vers plein plein plein !

Présentateur : tu prens le fusil et tu la fermes !

Lézard pointa le fusil sur le présentateur :

Lézard : moi veut vers plein plein plein, toi y en comprendre ?

Présentateur : Servez vous.

Pluto : Buffet à volonté !

Les mutants partirent emmenant une glacière (bleue) remplie de vers.

Présentateur : Vu cet acte innatendu, vous pouvez prendre le fusil.

Les Pah Doué retournèrent donc au camp avec leur fusil, non sans fierté. Bobby, Topher et Doug retournèrent donc pour une partie de chasse tandis que les filles se baignaient. Quelques minutes plus tard :

Steph : regardez les garçons sont revenus de la chasse !  
Shini : Zut, au lieu de ramener du gibier ils ont ramené une pastèque.  
Marie : ah bon où ça ?  
Shini : Ah non c'était la grosse tête de Topher en fait.  
Marie : Raaah J'en ai assez que tu insultes sans cesse Topher alors que c'est un garçon sensible, doux, intelligent à ses heures, gentil et drole.  
Shini : Et moi je ne supporte plus que tout le monde prenne mon mec pour le pervers de référence !  
Marina : Vous avez qu'à arrêter de jouer à Durex à longueur de journée !  
Steph : Oh toi tu peux parler en même temps avec ton John qui n'est qu'un bon à rien, même pas fichu d'aller chercher du bois !  
Marie : Et toi ton Bobby n'est qu'un puceau !

Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent soudain d'hurler. Elles se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

Marie : on est vraiment trop connes de se disputer pour ça.  
Shini : cette émission nous stresse.  
Marina : heureusement qu'on vaut mieux que ça.  
Steph : allez on fait la paix.  
Shini : N'empèche que Doug c'est le meilleur des mecs ...  
Les autres : SHINI !


	11. Panpan le lapin

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Petite soirée paisible en perspective pour les deux camps...**_

Alors que les filles de l'équipe Pah Doué plaisantaient entre elles,les Morvoné faisaient honneur aux vers.

Goggle : miaaaaaam!

Lizard : mangeeeeer!

Pluto : vais tout prendre!

Big Brain : boooooon!

Cyst : y en a pas assez!

Jupiter : oh mince!

Ruby : désespérant.

Big Mamma : et affligeant...

Ruby goûta un ver.

Ruby : délicieux!

Big Mamma : j'en prépare avec des feuilles de baobab!

Pendant ce temps,les Pah Doué avaient choisi Marina et Doug pour aller chasser.

Doug : pas question d'aller dans la jungle avec Miss Intello,elle va nous perdre!

Marina : allez Mister Durex,avoue que je suis plus forte que toi!

Les deux candidats partirent donc à la chasse.Doug était plus occupé à tripoter le durex dans sa poche tandis que Marina était passionnée par la nature.

Marina : regarde Doug,un oiseau!

Doug : tu ferais mieux de regarder ta sale tronche.

Marina : heureusement que je n'ai pas ta tronche de cake Bukowski.

Doug : la ferme pauvre fille va.Tu es jalouse,c'est tout!

Marina : Jalouse d'un lubrifiant sur pattes?Le sexe te rend fou,binoclard.

Doug : espèce de truie!

Marina : je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau.

Doug prit une branche et frappa Marina dans le dos.Elle répliqua par un coup de pied très mal placé.

Doug : oh noooooon mon précieux!

Marina : fallait pas jouer avec moi Bukowski!

Doug : pfffff espèce de grosse...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase,Marina le laissa planté en pleine jungle pour chasser...

Doug : MISS INTELLO,ATTENDS-MOI!

Ils rentrèrent une heure plus tard,Marina avait forcé Doug à chasser et le résultat était plutôt correct.

Topher : Doug tu saignes du nez.

Doug grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit vérifier si sa réserve de Durex était saine et sauve...

Marina annonca fièrement qu'elle avait chassé :

Marina : Deux lapins et une poule sauvage !  
John : Chouette, on va s'en foutre jusque là !  
Marie : Jusqu'où ?  
John : Oublie ça ...

Ils se mirent d'accord pour fêter cette première partie de chasse concluante dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale. Tandis que les filles s'affairaient à faire cuire le riz, les garçons s'occupaient de la viande :

Topher : Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas éplucher ce petit lapin.  
Doug : Mais vas-y, il sent plus rien.  
Bobby : T'es trop sensible.  
Topher : Mais regardez ! Il nous jette encore un petit regard implorant ...

Les trois garçons restèrent alors un instant à fixer la dépouille du lapin, les yeux humides et le regard compatissant.

Topher : Pauvre lapin, on est des monstres, je ne peux pas faire ça !  
Doug : Il avait surement une famille, des enfants, une lapinette ...  
Bobby : Et nous on vient foutre sa vie en l'air parce qu'on a faim ...  
John : Euh les gars, redescendez sur terre, c'est qu'un lapin et il est déjà mort !  
Topher : T'es un sans coeur, braya t-il d'une voix suraigue et cassée.

Marina : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore les garçons ?  
Marie : Laisse les, pour une fois qu'ils sont bien sages tous les quatres.

Alors que la nuit commencait à tomber, ils s'assirent tous dans le sable avec une coupelle de viande et riz, face à un magnifique couché de soleil.

Shini : Aaaah ça vaut tous les durex du monde ça.  
Marie : Ah ouais carrément.  
Marina : C'est vraiment sublime.  
Doug : C'est un peu trop poussée comme poésie là, c'est qu'un soleil.  
Shini : Je parlais pas de ça idiot.

Les autres roulèrent des yeux désespérés en remarquant la main de Shini posait là où l'on utilise habituellement un Durex, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin bande de pervers.

La soirée se passa tranquillement autour du feu de camp (qu'ils avaient enfin réussit à allumer) en débattant avec passion sur le sujet "Qui de l'araignée ou du palmier est le plus heureux ?". Ils s'allongèrent tous sur la plage (ils ont toujours pas d'abris, hum hum). Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, chacun put clairement entendre une dernière citation de la nuit de Topher :

Topher : Un jour on vivra dans les arbres et on sera copains avec les oiseaux.


	12. La mousson

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Encore une grande preuve de solidarité made in Pah Doué.**_

Le lendemain, Marie et Steph s'étaient levées aux aurores pour préparer le repas du matin et mettre un peu d'ordre sur le camp. Elles étaient déjà préparées et s'affairaient autour du feu. John, probablement atiré par la délicate odeur de nourriture, se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

John: qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
Steph: du water-polo, ça se voit pas ?  
Marie: pitié John, va te brosser les dents là ! On est pas adeptes d'odeurs fortes dès le matin...  
John: grosse conne !  
Marie: voyelle !

John partit en jurant au point d'eau. Topher, réveillé par les "pétasse" répétés de John, se leva et se brossa les dents avant de revenir vers les filles. Stéphanie regarda Marie avec respect.

Steph: wahou, il se brosse les dents en se levant le matin ? Franchement respect !  
Marie: oh merci ! J'ai du l'éduquer sévèrement pour obtenir de bons résultats.  
Steph: tu parle de lui comme si c'était un cloporte !  
Marie: oh n'allons pas jusque là ! Un cloporte ça c'est courageux contrairement à Topher.  
Steph: haaaaa ok !  
Topher: hey c'est pas fini ces moqueries !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Pah Doué furent tous levés. Alors que la journée s'annonçait mal pour les jaunes, une mauvaise nouvelle les acheva: la pluie commença à battre son plein. Et qui dit pluie dit abri, or il n'en avaient pas pour le moment.

Marina: on va perdre notre feu ...  
Doug: (avec un ton moqueur) on va perdre notre feuuuuu ...  
Bobby: ben tu sais quoi Bukowski ? Au lieu de te foutre de sa gueule tu te bouges et tu vas essayer de sauvegarder le peu de feu qui reste !  
Doug : et pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi ?  
Bobby : cite moi une chose que tu fais sur le camp pendant la journée a part contempler le coffre de Durex ?  
John : au lieu de vous chiffoner comme des gamines, on devrait peut etre faire nos bagages et se casser vous croyez pas ?  
Doug : se casser ? Pourquoi ?

A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'une vague projeta le groupe quelques metres plus loin.

Topher: voilà pourquoi ...

La voix off: en effet en cette saison la pluie fait monter la marée pendant quelques mois ...

Shini: retenez moi, j'ai envie d'étripper la prod !

John: bon les gonzesses, le camp va rapidement être submergé par l'eau donc fuyons !

Topher jeta un coup d'oeil au feu: il n'était plus sauvegardable maintenant ...Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires le plus vite possible et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt. Ils marchèrent dans un endroit inconnu, ils étaient livrés à eux seuls.

Topher marcha sur une branche,ce qui produisit un grand CRAC!

Doug : bah il n'y a pas de boom?

Marina : désespérant...

Doug : oh ta gueule Miss Intello.

Marina : je ne suis pas Miss Intello ok!

En pleurs,la jeune fille s'éloigna.

Stéphanie : bravo Doug,bien joué vraiment!tu es le roi des cons!

Doug : oh come on Marina,je plaisantais!

Bobby : tu as un sens de l'humour différent du nôtre

Le vent se levait assez violemment,et il pleuvait des cordes.Trempés jusqu'aux os,les candidats priaient pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemmes...

Topher : vous savez quoi?

John : non?

Topher : bah moi non plus.

Marie : on est vachement avancés Tophy...

Shini soupira.

Shini : on devrait essayer de construire un abri,ça serait mieux pour nous tous.L'épreuve de confort aura lieu bientôt,nous sommes épuisés et trempés.

Doug : tu veux nous crever encore plus!

Marina : avoue que tu as peur de faire bobo à tes précieux Durex!

Toute la bande éclata de rire au nez de Doug.

Doug : pffff même pas drôle.

Topher : pour faire un abri,il faut du bois !

John : ouaaah,t'as appris ça où?

Topher : j'ai entendu Marina et Stéphanie en parler

Les candidats échangèrent des regards furtifs.Pour survivre dans cette jungle hostile,il leur faudrait construire un abri et ce,le plus rapidement possible...

Shini : au travail!

Marie : heigh ho heigh ho on rentre du boulot!

Marina : yahooooo!

Stéphanie : ayaaaa!

Les garçons : fuck...

Mais une question restait en suspens : comment construire ce foutu abri sous la pluie?


	13. L'appel du Durex

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Ambiance chaude sur Koh Nerie ...**_

Doug proposa à tous de se séparer en groupe de quatre afin qu'il n'y ai pas de disputes pour la construction. Il proposa de construire chacun un abri pour plus d'intimité.

Shini : je vois clair dans ton jeu chérie ...  
Doug : pour une fois tu as tort.  
Shini : Vraiment ?  
Doug : absolument.

Shini se leva le tee shirt pour laisser apparaitre son haut de maillot sous les yeux de son pervers de Doug.

Shini : Alors si tu dis vrai ... plus de ça pendant deux jours ...  
Doug : euhhh non finalement tu as raison ... viens on va chercher du bois !

** PROD ** : Je sens qu'on va s'éclater !

** Du côté de John et Marina  
**  
John avait enlevé son tee shirt pour couper du bois ( comme sawyer XD )  
Marina qui finissait de fabriquer de la ficelle avec du végétal laissa son regard s'emporter sur john.

Pensées de Marina : ce corps musclé ... l'eau qui ruisselle sur ses muscles ... fait chaud ... très chaud

Pensées de John : ohhhh fait chaud ... elle me regarde niak niak

** du côté de Doug et Shini **

Doug assis regardait Shini qui travaillait le bois.

Shini : tu pourrais m'aider  
Doug : J'adore ton nouveau maillot  
Shini : tu pourras jamais l'enlever  
Doug ( se relevant et d'un ton déçu ) : bahh pourquoi ?  
Shini : montre moi que tu ne penses plus à ça et travaille.

Doug se leva et coupa du bois ...

Pensées de Shini : j'aime quand il est comme ça ... ohh il a déboutonné sa chemise ...  
Pensées de Doug : ...Durex ... Plaisir ... Ouaisssss

** du côté de Marie et Topher **

Topher : chérie regarde ce que j'ai réussi a emmener sans que la prod ne voit !  
Marie : du toblerone !   
Topher : attend les caméras nous surveillent peut être ... viens avec moi ...

Topher prit Marie par la main et l'emmena derrière un buisson.

Topher : tiens vite vite prend !  
Marie : relax chéri les caméras n'ont pas des détecteurs de Toblerone.

Topher : oh !

Marie : hUUUUUUmmmm c'est trop bon  
Topher : et on dit quoi hein ?  
Marie : Hummmmmmmmmmm  
Topher : chérie ?  
Marie : Topher ... tu es trop un Dieu .. tu es mon sauveur, mon héros embrasse moi grand fou !

Shini au loin : heyyyy ! c'est ma phrase !

** Du côté de Stephy et Bobby **

Bobby : j'en est marre ... toujours ils me traitent de puceau tout ça parce-que je suis jeune ..  
Stephy : N'y pense plus et puis Doug sait que c'est faux et toi aussi ...  
Bobby : ... Doug se moque quand même tu sais  
Stephy : oublie ça ... tant que toi tu sais tu devrais pas t'en faire qu'ils sachent ou pas .. mais bon vous les hommes...  
Bobby : non c'est pas ça .. bon oublions ... tient j'ai trouvé des fruits ... tes préférés ...  
Stephy : ohhh ! merci ..  
Bobby : de rien ...

Pensées de Steph : il est adorable ... oohhhhh ...  
Pensées de Bobby : ... fait chaud dit donc ... fiouuu

La suite s'annonça bien ... surtout pour la prod qui avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne et préparaient des pop corns pour la suite ...


	14. L'appel du Durex suite et fin

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Ambiance chaude sur Koh Nerie ...(suite)**_

Le chantier avancait tranquillement et l'abri commençait à prendre forme. En revanche, le groupe était divisé en plusieurs parties en fonction des humeurs. Bobby, Doug, et John s'occupaient de ficeller des morceaux de bois entre eux. Bobby s'improvisa chef du batiment :

Bobby : Non fais gaffe à pas gaspiller la ficelle ..un peu plus à gauche celui là ... non pas en travers comme ça ...Oui ça c'est bon ...joli caleçon Douggie aujourd'hui ...met ce truc là par là plutôt ... avance, non recule ..

Doug : "Hello Kitty" ? ça t'excites avoue.

John : Désolé, je ne reçois aucun ordre d'un puceau.

Bobby : Le puceau t'emmerde.

John : Et bin ta ficelle tu peux te la mettre là où je pense !

Doug : Tu penses quoi ?

Bobby : Désespérant ...

De leur côté, Marina et Steph qui récoltaient de grandes feuilles de bananiers pour le toit, laissaient leur mauvaise humeur exploser :

Marina : P de pluie ! Mon brushing est foutu !

Steph : C'est pas pire que moi ! J'ai un ongle incarné !

Marina : Non et regarde ça, je me suis entaillée le doigt en coupant une coco.

Steph : Et moi j'ai un coup de soleil abominable sur les mollets.

Marina : Et attend que je te montre mon giga bleu sur la cuisse.

Steph : J'ai encore de la crème solaire sous les ongles ...

Marina : Ne me m'approche plus de si tôt toi !

Pendant ce temps, Marie, Topher et Shini tressaient des lianes afin de se confectionner des couchettes. Les deux filles ayant la mine sombre, Topher poussa la chansonette afin de "redonner du beaume au coeur à ses acolytes féminines" selon ses propres termes :

Topher : Le bricoleur !

Marie et Shini : Peut-on le faire !

Topher : Le bricoleur !

Marie et Shini : Oui on peut !

John : Mais qu'est ce-que je fiche là moi ?

Doug : I'm singin' ine the rain, just singin in the rain ! What a beautif...

Marina : La ferme Bukowski ! Tu crois pas qu'il pleut déjà assez !

Doug : J'essayais justement de te noyer.

Bobby : Un point de plus pour Doug mais Marina a toujours une avance de 4 points.

Marina : Et toc !

**ZzzzZzSSsssccchhhHkkkkrrrrr**

_"... George-André, notre ami bénard l'hermite que nous suivons depuis le début de ce documentaire, est un petit crustacé vivant en eau salé. Il part à la recherche de nourriture. Il se nourrit exclusivement de ..."_

Producteur : Mais putain qui est l'abruti qui a zappé sur Chasse et Pêche !  
Stagiaire : C'est vous patron, vous êtes assis sur la télécommande.  
Producteur : Remet la bonne chaine !

**ZzzzZzSSsssccchhhHkkkkrrrrr  
**  
On voit les Morvoné en difficultés face à la soudaine montée de eaux sur leur plage. Ils ont trouvé refuge sur des rondins de bois et se laissent dériver au large, ballotés par les vagues :

Lézard : MOI Y EN ETRE ROI DU MONDE !

Producteur : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à me coller un documentaire sur " Le radeau de la Méduse" !  
Stagiaire : ça, ce sont les candidats monsieur.  
Producteur : sans importance, repasse sur les p'tits couillons jaunes.

**ZzzzZzSSsssccchhhHkkkkrrrrr**

L'obscurité commencait à tomber sur le nouveau camp des Pah Doué. La pluie battaient encore fortement mais un abri correct avait ENFIN était dressé. Les coéquipiers restèrent un instant à contempler leur oeuvre :

Topher : Encore une victoire de canard ! (**souvenirs de L'ile de la tétanisation**)

Steph : Allez tous à l'abri !

Marie, Steph et Shini : AYA !

Doug : Partouse party !

John : Je vais dormir dehors finalement.

Doug : T'es trop sensible va.

Ils se glissèrent tous sous l'abri et laissèrent tomber une couverture devant l'entrée afin que les caméras ne puissent les filmer, sous les regards mécontents du producteur et de son stagiaire.


	15. Ta gueule

Pendant la nuit plusieurs ronflements se succèdèrent, mais le plus marquant fut celui de Bobby. La scène dura jusqu'au petit matin.

Bobby: rhooonnn pchhhhhh  
Steph: ta gueule ...  
Bobby: rhooonnn pchhhhhh  
Steph: ta gueule !  
Bobby: rhooonnn pchhhhhh  
Steph: ta gueule ...  
Bobby: rhooonnn pchhhhhh  
Steph: ta gueule !  
Bobby: rhooonnn pchhhhhh  
Steph: TA GUEULE !

Au réveil, chacun avait passé une nuit correcte hormis Steph. Alors que Marina et Steph préparaient le repas (froid ...), les deux autres camarades féminin parcourraient la forêt et les quatres membres masculins s'affairaient autour du camp. Soudain, un affreux cri retentit.

Steph: on aurait dit Shini !  
Marina: oh oui j'aurais parié que c'est elle !

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête et virent revenir leurs deux acolytes. Elles avaient le visage blanchâtre et semblaient sous le choc.

Marina: hey les filles, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Marie: euh on se promenait dans la forêt lorsqu'on est tombées nez à nez avec un caméréman qui filme habituellement les rouges et là il nous a dit que ...  
Marina: que ?  
Marie: que ...  
Steph: que ?  
Marie: qu'il n'y aura pas d'épreuves. Elles sont annulées en raison de la marée ! La prod a décidé de nous laisser nous démerder pour voir si on était bons en survie. Les rouges se sont ficelé un radeau et se sont cassé sous les yeux du caméraman, et la prod et le présentateur ont regagné Paris en hélico...

Shini hurla de rage à nouveau.

Marina: alors il nous reste qui ?  
Marie: les caméramans et la voix off...  
Steph: cette salope de voix off ...

La voix off: hé dites jeunes filles, je ne vous permet pas !

Le caméraman: confiez-vous à la caméra !

Les autres: ...

Marie: ils nous surveillent toujours et ils filment toujours, mais depuis Paris ! Mainenant ce n'est que de la survie pure et simple jusqu'à ce que la marée redescende ...  
Shini: HOLY SHIT !  
Marina: DAMNED !  
Steph: NO FAIR !  
Marie: j'aurais pas mieux dit ...  
Steph: mais comment on va l'annoncer aux garçons ?

Les quatres filles se regardèrent gravement ...

** Du côté des rouges **

Flottant au milieu de l'océan ... les morvonés étaient calmes ...  
Ils tentaient de s'echapper de KOH NERIE mais n'avaient pas de carte et ne s'y connaissaient pas trop dans le milieu ** fuite en radeau **

Lizard était assis, regard vers le large, big mama dormait avec Ruby du côté fille du radeau. Goggle observait avec ses jumelles l'océan, Pluto observait depuis le début du voyage une mouche sur son nez, big brain était tiré par son fauteuil pneumatique attaché à une corde qui relié le radeau et cyst dormait aussi. Jupiter lui se décida enfin a briser le silence.

Jupiter : Moi etre roi du monde !  
Lizard : Toi etre roi des cons moi te l'avoir déjà dit ...  
Jupiter : c'est lui qui dit qui est !  
Pluto : mouche plus bouger ! mouche fasciner moi  
Ruby : La mouche elle est morte  
Pluto : Non .. pitite mouche

Pluto prit la mouche entre ses mains et versa une larmes

Lizard : Toi pleurer pour mouche ?  
Pluto : Moi y avoir enfin une amie  
Lizard : Toi etre vraiment con mouche pas parler,  
Pluto : mais mouche avoir logé sur nez a moi mouche m'aimer et etre reste sur nez a moi mouche pas partit  
Lizard : mouche ne pas avoir pu fuir car ton nez coller de crade  
Pluto : nieu ?

Jupiter prit alors la mouche des mains de pluto et l'avala

Pluto : nannnnnnnn ! mouchette ! Toi avoir tué amie a moi  
Jupiter : Mouchette etre morte depuis debut du voyage  
Pluto : Toi mourir aussi

Une bataille entre jupiter et pluto eu lieu. Big Mama et ruby furent réveillées et essayère,t de les séparer.  
Big brain était content car il adorait les combat ... mais son sourire fut vite effacé au son qui retentit alors.

** pfiooooooooouuuu **

Big Brain : Fauteuil à moi crevé ! Moi y couleerrr !

Personne n'entendit alors big brain ... celui çi avait beau crier ... rien n'y faisait. C'est alors que la plus horrible des chose se produisit ... une créature des mers fit surface ...

Big Brain : Monstre ! Monstre attaquer moi !

Cette horrible créature était ... le sosie de némo ... un poisson rouge de 5 cm qui s'amusait avec les bulles d'air que produisait le trou dans le fauteuil ...

Du côté des Pah Doué,l'ambiance était plus que morose.Les filles rentraient lentement au camp pour annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons.Elles ignoraient comment leur dire...  
A peine arrivées,Marina prit du bois pour se confectionner un arc.Stéphanie et Marie commencèrent à faire des lance-pierres.Quant à Shini,elle avait la lourde tâche d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à leurs compagnons..


	16. Georges André

Doug : bah Shini,ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!

Shini : comment veux-tu que ça aille!

Elle éclata en sanglots et se blottit dans les bras de Doug.

Topher : vous avez retrouvé la famille de Panpan?

John : Topher...je crois que c'est pire...

Bobby passa son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne.

Bobby : Steph,qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Steph : il...c'est...oh Bobby...

Marie et Marina restaient silencieuses.On sentait clairement qu'elles bouillaient de rage.Marina se leva et aiguisa une branche d'arbre.Elle tira une "flèche" avec son arc,flèche qui attérit tout près de Doug.

Doug : t'es malade!

Marina : désolée Doug mais dorénavant,on aura besoin de ça.

A peine elle forca dessus que l'arc se brisa.

Topher : oh pauvre arc!

John : arrête,on abîme le matos!

Marie regarda un à un les garçons.

Marie : Il n'y a plus d'épreuves.Les Morvoné sont partis,la prod aussi...Ils nous filment encore mais de Paris...A cause de la marée,ils nous laissent nous démerder comme des cons...Il y a juste cette putain de voix-off et les caméramans!Il ne reste pratiquement plus que nous...

Shini : on doit rester unis et groupés.L'union fait la force,n'est-ce pas?

Steph : il nous faudra chasser et entretenir le feu.

Marina : sans parler de l'abri qu'il faudra un peu plus aménager et des animaux dangereux.

Les huit candidats se regardèrent longuement,sans parler.Ils étaient,pour ainsi dire,dans une galère totale.Livrés à eux-même,la course pour la survie ne faisait que commencer.

Topher : dites,pourquoi j'arrive pas à confectionner un arc?

John : tu as utilisé la peau de Panpan! honte à toi!

Topher : bah quoi?il peut nous servir dans sa mort...

Doug : on est dans la merde...

Bobby : nan sans blague?

Marina : ne commencez pas!

Bobby : t'es mal placée pour dire ça,tu adores te chamailler avec Doug.

Marie : dans ces moments,le jeu continuait!

Shini : j'en ai ma claque de cette île!

Stéphanie posa alors la question qui les tracassait tous...

Steph : dites,vous croyez vraiment qu'on va sortir en vie de ce jeu?

À ces mots, ils se regardèrent gravement. Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Marie et Marina étaient toujours en retrait. Soudain, Marina se leva et commença à crier.

Marina: bon, voix off, on te propose un deal. Soit tu coopère avec nous et on te laisse la vie sauve, soit tu refuse de coopéreret on te traque jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve et une fois qu'on t'aura trouvé on te vide de tes entraille et on te bouffe comme des cannibals assoifés de sang ! ... Alors ?

Les autres regardèrent Marina avec surprise et approbation.

La voix off: euh... Ok je coopère !

Marina: très bien, alors montre toi !

Doug: on va enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette conne de voix off dont la voix est plus aiguë qu'une fillette.

À cet instant, un homme surgit de derrière les buissons et à sa vue, John ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

John: c'est lui la voix off ? Ce petit, obèse, chauve, barbu, poilu avec des dents jaunes et une voix de gamine ?  
Doug: hé mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes caché derrière ces buissons ?  
La voix off: euh ça fait deux jours.  
Doug: quoi ? HOLY SHIT !  
Steph: qu'est ce qui ne va pas Doug ?  
Doug: c'est là bas qu'on s'est frotté le bois avec Shini tout à l'heure !  
Marie: vous avez essayé de faire du feu ?  
Doug: mais non Marie ! Se frotter le bois c'est une expression pour dire qu'on va baiser !  
Marina: charmant ...

Shini lança un regard assassain à la "voix off".

Bobby: comment tu t'appelles "voix off" ?  
la voix off: je m'appelle Gorges-André.

à Paris, dans la régie. Le producteur: ha, comme le bénart l'hermite !

Topher: c'est moche comme prénom !  
G-A: peut être, et alors ? On choisit pas !  
Toper: et ton physique, tu vas me dire que tu l'a pas choisi non plus je suppose, ptit gros ?  
G-A: et "Topher", c'est mieux peut être ?  
Doug: "Topher" c'est le diminutif de Christopher ! et ton intelligence, tu vas me dire que tu l'a pas choisi non plus je suppose, ptit con ?  
Marina: ça va, arrêtez de le charier ! Bon voix off, euh plutôt Georges André, pourrais-tu m'aider à faire du feu ?  
G-A: Oh oui ! ... Je sais très bien frotter le bois !  
Marina: finalement, je crois que je vais m'en occuper toute seule ...

Shini prit Steph à part.

Shini: j'aime pas la façon dont ce type nous regarde toutes les quatres !  
Steph: tu peux développer s'il te plait ... ?  
Shini: ça signifie qu'il nous dévisage avec ses yeux perverses à chaque fois qu'il pose le regard sur nous !  
Steph: franchement, tu te fais des idées Shi ! Mais on va voir, surveillons-le quand même.

Bobby: G-A, Topher, Doug, John et moi nous allons construire un grand abri où nous pourrons tenir à neuf dedans. Vous les filles, on compte sur vous pour ramener de l'eau et ramener quelque chose à manger pour ce soir.

Marina: à vos ordre chef...

Les jaunes se dispersèrent pour accomplir leurs taches.


	17. Le caleçon de Bobby

Du côté des garçons tout allait très vite, plus que jamais motivés pour ne pas dormir à la belle étoile, ils travaillaient d'arrache pied.  
Même Georges-André ! mais il eut une idée idiote :  
G.A : eh les gars et si ont faisait des fenêtres !  
Doug : pfff crétin avec quoi tu veux faire des fenêtres ? Tu vois pas que c'est des gros morceaux de bois posés côte à côte ?  
G.A : mais en coupant ... le bois  
Topher : mais si on coupe le bois ceux qui seront en haut et qui tiendront le bois du dessus tomberont !  
G.A : ahhhhhh Topher murmurant : pfff il est grave ce mec !   
Doug : oui pff des fenêtres ! il veut pas non plus la cuisine, la salle de bain le jaccuzi ...  
G.A : ce soir je dors où ?  
Bobby : par là dit-il en montrant un coin de l'abri  
G.A : Pourquoi vous vous êtes tous regroupé d'un côté ? et pourquoi vous avez des grandes places chacuns ? et pourquoi que quatre places et pas 8 ?  
Bobby : Tu veux pas non plus qu'on dorme à côté de toi ... on te connait pas.  
Doug : et si il n'y a que quatre places c'est parce qu'on dort en couple.  
G.A : ahhhhhhhh Et pourquoi je devrais pas dormir avec un ou une de vous ?  
Topher : bahhh mais ça va pas la tête !  
Doug à Topher : je crois que tu as raison ce mec est vraiment grave ... il fait peur même je vais le surveiller il a pas intérêt à toucher à Shini ...  
G.A : et pourquoi on dormirait pas tous regroupés ? et pourquoi vous parlez doucement ?  
John : Et pourquoi tu te la fermerais pas ?

Le soir venu les filles revenèrent chargées :

Shini : Voilà on a réussi a pêcher un poisson et on a trouvé tout ses fruits  
Steph : on a trouvé aussi une eau bien fraiche et potable

Les garçons leurs sautèrent au cou ... elles restèrent étonnées.

Shini : bahh qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Doug : Ce mec est un psychopate ! il veut que nous dormions avec lui et il arrête pas de nous poser des questions .. on se languisait de vous !  
G.A : pourquoi il n'y a qu'un poisson ? pourquoi il n'y a pas de viande ?  
John : La ferme !

Marina retint alors John qui allait vers l'homme.

Tout se passa à merveille pour le repas mais la nuit prometait d'être moins merveilleuse ...

Les couples dormaient à points fermés, des feuilles et du bois les séparaient un peu pour avoir de l'intimité. Georges André chantonait une chanson en jouant avec ses doigts puis il eut un regard vers les couples.  
A chaque bruit il sursautait et se recroquevillait dans sa petite couverture.

G.A se releva et se diriga vers John et Marina.

G.A : houuu houuu ... heyy ... heyy  
John à moitié endormi : va t'en fiche moi la paix ...

L'homme se dirigea alors vers Bobby et Stephy et tenta de s'allonger au milieu mais en essayant de pousser Bobby il se prit une giffle.

Stephy : mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
G.A : euhhh je ... je veux savoir l'heure qu'il est ...  
Stephy : l'heure de dormir allez vous en ! ça va pas je suis pas c je sais que vous voulez dormir avec tout le monde je vous ai vu tout à l'heure maintenant allez dans votre coin et arrêtez !  
Bobby se réveillant : qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?  
G.A partit alors regagner son coin

_Le lendemain matin ..._

Bobby et John parlaient dehors quand tout à coup ...

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA  
_**  
Doug : Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Depuis quand tu es là ? dégage !  
Shini : Ahhh il a bavé sur la couverture

G.A avait réussi à s'infiltrer entre le couple.

G.A : Vous êtes méchants ...

Tous se réunir alors pour parler du cas "_ George André _"

Doug : Va falloir faire quelque chose ce mec est louche.

G.A., isolé, comptait les grains de sable de la plage en attendant que nos huit héros aient fini de converser à son sujet :

G.A : 869, 870, 871, 872 ...

Shini : Ce type est un sale obsédé ! Je sais même plus si c'est lui ou Doug que j'ai tripoté cette nuit !

Doug : Non je peux t'assurer que c'était moi..

Shini : Ouf ...

Steph : Il a un comportement bizarre depuis le début !

John : En même temps il est du côté de la prod'.

Marie : Ouais mais il est dans la même situation que nous.

Marina : Quoiqu'il en soit, il a intérêt à se tenir loin de moi s'il veut pas perdre sa précieuse voix de tapette !

Topher : Hé ! pas d'insultes discriminatoires parce qu'il a une voix ...singulière... Nous passons à la TV tout de même.

Bobby : Toi on te traite bien d'abruti et c'est pas discriminatoire, c'est la pure vérité... Bah là c'est pareil.

Marie : Foutez lui la paix !

Doug : Bon on en fait quoi du Bernard l'Hermite à la voix faussée ?

Shini : On l'enterre dans le sable et on attend que la marée monte ?

Marie : On s'en débarasse au plus vite !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un long cri suraigu dont seul Topher avait le secret :

Topher : REGARDEZ LA BAS ! UN MIRACLE !

Marina : Tu m'as salopé mes tympans.

Doug : Remarque comme ça tu auras plus à supporter la voix de G-A.

Marina : Ni la tienne.

Steph : Mais c'est quoi en réalité ce miracle ?

John courut chercher des jumelles et scruta l'horizon.

Marie : Alors c'est quoi ?

John : C'est plutôt sombre et trouble ... ça vire plutôt vers le bleu et ... il y a une végétation imposante de couleur jaune avec écrit "Quicksilver" en lettres rouges.

Shini : ça, c'est le caleçon de Bobby ...

John : Ah oui merde ! ** rajuste les jumelles **C'est un radeau ! Il y a des choses informes dessus... L'une d'elle semble mal au point, elle vomit sur une bouée en forme de canard.

Topher : NOOOOON PAS MES PARENTS !

Marie : Psst... Ce sont les mutants Tophy..

Marina : Topher ou l'art de faire des boulettes devant plusieurs milliers de téléspectateurs.

Bobby : Faut empêcher les mutants de venir sur notre île !

Doug : Hé attend, ils pourraient peut être nous débarasser de Georges André.

Les candidats se regardèrent alors tous d'un regard sadique, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Les filles firent de grands signes aux mutants pour les attirer sur la côte :

Les filles : YOU OUH ! LES CHOUPINOUX ON EST LA !

John : Vous en faites pas un peu trop là ?

Marina : Souris John, tu vas les intimider ...

Lizard : FIFILLES ! NOUS ARRIVER !

Les mutants arrivèrent péniblement sur la plage et coururent vers les filles pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Fort heureusement, Jupiter trébucha sur George André ce qui fit trébucher tout le reste de la bande et les filles eurent le temps de se cacher derrière leurs coéquipiers masculins.

Pluto : Nous vouloir filles !

John : Nous y en vouloir ... Euh pardon, nous voulons faire un marché avec vous.

Jupiter : Filllllleeeeess ! Mangeeeeeeeeer !

Topher : Voilà si vous nous ramenez 10 kilos de bananes, les filles sont toute à vous !

Steph : Hé non c'était pas ça le plan !

Shini : Traitre !

Marina : Lache !

Marie : Je t'aime chéri.

Bobby : Non, le vrai marché c'est que si vous nous débarassez de l'autre ahuri sur lequel vous êtes tombés, on partagera nos réserves de nourriture avec vous. ça marche ?

Les mutants restèrent un instant sans rien dire. Le regard vide et la bouche ouverte.

Marie à Shini : Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ?

Shini : Les chances sont infimes mais espèrons.

Finalement :

Big Mamma : Nous acceptons !

Cyst : Ah bon ?

Ruby : Oui --

Doug : Formidable ! Comment allez vous vous y prendre ?

Big Mamma : Tenu confidentiel.

Les mutants allèrent s'installer à leur aise et commencèrent à piller la nourriture des Pah Doué.

Marina : Hé ! C'est après vous être débarassé de LUI que vous aurez le droit de manger !

Lizard : Nous devoir prendre forces avant ...

George André : Qui doit se débarasser de qui ?

Les autres : Mais personne voyons ...

** L'alliance des humains et des mutants allaient-elles donner de bons résultats ? George André va t-il comprendre la menace qui pèse sur lui ? **


	18. Nouvel ennemi

Les filles jetaient des regards inquiets aux mutants qui les scrutaient attentivement.

Marina : quelle bande de pervers,j'espère franchement qu'ils vont nous débarasser de la morue sinon...

Shini : Marina,on dit "qu'ils vont nous débarasser de ça!"

Marie : dites-vous qu'on s'allie avec eux pour la bonne cause!

Steph : mais imagine,Georges-André les rallie à sa cause!

Marie : euh...là,ça serait très embêtant.

Doug prenait sa troisième douche de la journée.

John : Doug,qu'est-ce que tu fous encore?

Doug : attends,l'autre machin a dormi avec Shini et moi,je me sens sale!

Topher,Bobby et John échangèrent des regards furtifs.Doug haussa les épaules et leur tourna le dos.

Topher chuchotant : entre nous,ça devrait être Shini la plus traumatisée parce que dormir avec Bukowski,ça doit être très dur...

Bobby : t'as qu'à essayer pour voir!

Topher : essaie toi-même!

John : oh stoooooooooop!

Le quatuor de filles jeta un regard étonné à John.

Shini : c'est bien Allerdyce qui a crié?

Marina : oh depuis que je le fouette,il a acquis un certain sens de l'autorité.

Dans la jungle,Lizard et Pluto essayaient de trouver les bananes dont Topher leur avait parlé.

Ruby : hey qu'est-ce que vous fichez?On doit accomplir notre mission et on aura de la nourriture!

Lizard : abruti parler de bananes pour avoir fifilles,moi chercher bananes!

Pluto : parce nous vouloir nourriture ET fifilles!

G-A,qui était parti avec la troupe,soupira.

G-A : les filles sont très méchantes,elles ne se laissent pas approcher.

Cyst : nous aussi connaître ça!

Soudain,Jupiter poussa un cri.

Jupiter : BANANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Big Brain : TRUC JAUUUUUUUNE!

Ruby : Big Brain,tu deviens vraiment désespérant.

Lizard grimpa dans l'arbre pour prendre les bananes,Pluto secoua le bananier.

Lizard : hééééé moi failli tomber!

Pluto : normal,toi être une banane!

Lizard : toi répéter ça!

Big Mamma : Lizard,prends les bananes et tais-toi.

Après une heure de "cueillette bananière" comme le disait si bien Goggle,la troupe des mutants encercla Georges-André avec un sourire mauvais.Georges-André,pris de panique,sautillait sur place mais eut soudain une idée.

Georges-André : attendez,j'ai un plan!vous pouvez avoir les filles encore plus facilement que prévu!

Ruby et Big Mamma roulèrent des yeux désespérés tandis que Cyst,Jupiter,Lizard,Big Brain,Goggle et Pluto écoutaient attentivement G-A.

Georges-André : voici mon plan...

**La nouvelle alliance entre G-A et les Morvoné va-t-elle porter ses fruits?Les Pah Doué s'en sortiront-ils?Topher aura-t-il ses bananes?**


	19. Fifilles en détresse

Les quatre garçons se promenaient un peu sur la plage en attendant les bananes et de voir si leurs plan fonctionnait ...

Les filles, elles, parlaient sur des rondins de bois ...

Shini : Je crois que je serais traumatiséé toute ma vie.  
Marie : Vous trouvez pas que le jeu Koh Nerie vire au film d'horreur ?  
Stephy : Oui ! Des mutants ... un psychopate ... c'est pas pour rien qu'elle s' appelle Koh Nerie cette émission  
Marina : vous trouvez pas que c'est calme .?

Les filles regardèrent alors autour d'elles et ne virent plus les graçons qui étaient censés marcher le long de la plage en faisant des allés retour.

Stephy : Oui c'est même trop calme ...

John : D'où venait ce cri ?  
Topher : J'espère que c'était pas Marie...  
John : Il y avait plusieurs cris féminins donc cela doit être toutes nos copines.  
Doug : Ohhh nannnn !

AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
ahhhhh

Bobby : Ca viens de là ! dit le jeune homme en montrant le sud

Les garçons, armés de bout de bois chacun, approchaient tout doucement Bobby suivit de Doug suivit de John et derrière Topher ..

John : S'il touche un cheveux de Ma marina je ...

Doug : En plus G.A plus les Mutants ... Ca fait pleins de psychopates !  
Topher : Sûr !  
Bobby : ouais ... j'espère qu'ils ne leurs ont rien fait ...

Toujours devant, Bobby continuait d'avancer plus près d'une rivière.

Bobby : Ca doit être là c'est moi ou c'est calme tout à coup ... Les gars ?

Il se tourna et ne vit plus personne.

Bobby : Les gars ? ... ça va .. c'est très drôle bon allez... revenez ... je sais que vous êtes cachés ... 

Bobby entendit un craquement derrière lui se tourna vit Doug, Topher et John étendu au sol, inconsients et **paffff **

Marie : G.A ? que se pase t-il ?

G.A était apparut depuis les buisson le regard triste.

G.A : Je suis désolé.

Les quatre filles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres.Elles avaient peur,elles étaient en colère mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire.Georges-André les avait menées droit dans les bras des mutants.Elles reculèrent vainement,sachant que les mutants avaient gagné la partie.

Marie : qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des garçons?

Georges-André : ils les ont assommés et...j'ignore ce qu'ils comptent en faire.

Le quatuor entendit un grognement de mutant et s'élança d'un même mouvement dans la jungle.Elles n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite de leur vie mais le pire pour elles fut d'entendre Lizard chanter...

Lizard : Il court il court le furet...

Alors qu'elles pensaient avoir trouvé une cachette,Jupiter et Pluto les barrèrent la route.

Jupiter : fifilleeeeeeeeeeeees!

Pluto : nous avoir réussi,nous avoir fifilles!

Les mutants hissèrent les filles sur les épaules et retournèrent sur la plage.

Shini : enlève tes sales pattes de mon postérieur!

Marina : Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohn!

Steph : je VEUX voir Bobby!

Marie : je VEUX un toblerone!

Elle entendit clairement le soupir de ses coéquipières : Irrécupérable...

Marie : je vous ai entendues!

Lizard tira les cheveux de Shini.

Lizard : moi coiffer toi,moi jouer à poupée avec toi!

Pluto : nan moi jouer avec elle!

Marina : nous ne sommes pas des poupées gonflables!

A peine finit-elle sa phrase que Goggle l'assomma assez violemment sous les cris des autres filles.

Big Brain : abruti de Goggle,nous pas faire de mal à fifilles!

Goggle : oh moi pardon!

Big Brain : moi pas excuser toi!Big Mamma punir toi!

Goggle : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Steph secoua doucement Marina qui gémissait de douleur.

Steph : Marina,ça va aller...on est là...

Marina : j'en peux plus de ce jeu de merde...

Marie : on va se rebeller,on va retrouver nos hommes!

Shini : hum...ouais mais comment?

Elles n'eurent même pas le temps de dire ouf que vint le moment des choix pour les mutants.

Cyst : moi choisir Stéphanie!

Steph : mamaaaaan!

Lizard : moi prendre Shini!

Shini : amen..

Jupiter : Mariiiiiiiiiiie!

Marie : je veux mourir...

Pluto : moi occuper de Marina!

Marina : paix à mon âme...

Quand leurs mutants respectifs les empoignèrent,elles poussèrent un hurlement puissant non pas pour exprimer leur peur mais pour essayer de prévenir les garçons.Alertés brutalement par les cris de leurs chères et tendres,Bobby,Doug,John et Topher décidèrent d'aller les sauver.La guerre de Koh Nerie allait commencer...  
C'est en plein désespoir que Shini tourna la tête vers la mer. Les yeux à demi ouverts elle vit du jaune ... Par sa barbe, ce n'était pas le caleçon de Bobby mais bel et bien un cannot !

**jingle de Koh Nerie  
**  
Le producteur: en effet, un cyclone ayant poussé les nuages vers les côtes d'une île qui vous est familière: l'ile de la tétanisation, le jeu peut reprendre. Aussi demanderai-je aux rouges de regagner leur campement et de ne plus essayer de quitter l'île de Koh Nerie lâchement.

Steph (chuchotant): c'est lui qui dit ça, non mais je rêve !

Le producteur: Big Brain devant quitter l'aventure à cause de problèmes majeurs c'est G-A qui le remplacera.

G-A prit un foulard rouge et suivit les rouges jusqu'à leur campement. La production se dirigea vers ses locaux. Seul la nouvelle voix-off resta avec eux.

Ils échangèrent quelques breves paroles lorsqu'il fut temps pour lui de se retirer. Il lança un clein d'oeil à Marina qui répondit par un petit sourire en coin.

John: il me plait pas ce gars !  
Marina: mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
John: t'as vu comment il t'a regardé ? On dirait Ken, l'ex à Barbie !  
Marina: qu'est ce que tu peux être jaloux mon pauvre !  
Doug: encore deux semaines sur cette fichue île et il ne nous reste plus que 426 capotes ! Ah je vous le dit les enfants: on est mal de chez mal !

Le reste de l'équipe regarda Doug avec un air de désolation évident.

**L'aventure reprenait ardemment. Les couples tiendront-ils jusqu'au bout ?**


	20. Ken ou l'art de faire un tableau Excel

Les Pah doués étaient assis à l'interieur de leurs abri et discutaient ...

John : Cette voix off est insuportable ! 

Topher : G.A est un traitre !

Marina : Ils sont tous c ces voix off ...

Steph : On ne sais toujours pas son nom au nouveau ...

Voix : je m'appelle Ken

John : ptin j'le savais !

Bobby : depuis quand tu espionnes notre conversation ?

Marie : T'es pas censé rester derrière un buisson ?

Ken : Désolé j'avais faim .. et aussi je voulais vous dire que ma voix est  
bien plus sensuelle que celle de G.A ... et aussi vous dire que si vous avez besoin de moi je suis derrière le buisson ... s' il y a un coquillage dessus, je suis occupé, s'il n'y a pas de coquillage vous pouvez passer derrière le buisson

Topher : Tu serais occupé à quoi ?

Ken : m'enfin ça te regarde pas ! ... bon je vous laisse ... bonne nuit

Ken repartit derrière son petit buisson de 1mètre de hauteur, 1,50 de largeur ...

Topher : je le sens pas ce mec " si vous avez besoin de moi je suis là na na ni na na na " en plus, il s'adressait à vous les filles ...

Shini : Encore un pervers

Doug : hey !

Shini : Toi c'est pas pareil ... tu es mon homme ... tu es unique

Doug : embrasse moi grande folle

Marie : hey faites ça ailleurs !

Bobby : il vaudrait mieux se construirent des abris séparés ...

Doug : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi !

** pendant que les Pah doués se construisaient des abris individuels chacuns et que Ken faisait un ... excel ... les Morvonés, sur leurs île avaient d'autres problème **

Lizard : G.A énerver moi G.A me casser les c

Pluto : Nous avoir eu mauvaise idée de le prendre

Lizard : C'est pas nous crétins production y avoir choisit pour nous ... G.A être un pervers de nous ... G.A espionner moi quand moi prendre douche sous cascade fraiche ...

Pluto : toi y avoir était tout nu ?

Lizard : bahh vouii moi avoir kéké à l'air en plus

Cyst arriva épuisé, boitant et courant

Cyst : Big mama a disparu ! G.A aussi

Lizard : Nous rechercher eux !

Les trois acollytes partirent loin dans la jungle hostile ...

Pluto : ahhh ahhh ahhh

Lizard : quoi ?

Pluto : moi y etre attaqué !

Lizard :Toi avancé ... ça y etre feuille qui tombe d'arbre

Pluto : ahhhhhhhh ...

Pluto, Lizard et Cyst arrivèrent alors à la cascade et là ...

Cyst : G.A ?

Lizard : Mamannnnn

Pluto : Pourquoi vous y être tout nu ?

** Mais que se passe t-il du coté des morvonés ? G.A tentera t-il de masquer son amourette avec Big Mama ? Comment vont réagir Cyst pluto et lizard ?  
Ken arrivera t-il a faire son excel ? **

**Vous le saurez dans le Prochain episode de koh Nerie**

Jingles 


	21. La crevette à la sauce blanche

Cyst : Big Mamma ! Quoi toi faire avec méchant Bernard l'hermite !

Pluto : Lui pas s'en appeller Bernard mais Georges André ! Faut tout te répéter !

Lizard : Georges André payer pour avoir touché à ma mÔman !

Big Mamma : N'approchez pas bande de raviolis frits ! (insulte suprême)

Cyst tombant en pleurs : Bouuuuh ouuuuh toi y en faire choses avec voix off pédé bouuuh ouuuh

Big Mamma : Mais pas du tout ! Je l'aidais à enlever une crevette qui l'avait mordue à une partie intime !

Lizard, Cyst et Pluto se penchèrent pour voir l'étonnant spectacle sous le regard honteux de Georges André qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Lizard : Ouaaah G-A en être au niveau 21 !

Pluto : Lui en être petit joueur !

Lizard : Lui avoir pas user pile de sa Gameboy !

Cyst : Vilaine crevette résistante !

Big Mamma tira un bon coup et la crevette tomba, morte, sur le sol. Les trois jeunes mutants la ramassèrent et entreprirent de la faire griller afin d'en faire un bon dîner à partager avec les humains. Justement du côté des humains ...

Steph : Bobby qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il y a un coquillage on a pas le droit de déranger Ken !

Bobby : Je veux savoir ce que ce gros pervers mijote !

Doug : Une simple partie de jambe en l'air avec Barbie ...

Shini : Princesse des îles.

Marie : Ouaah je l'avais petite celle là !

Marina : Oui avec les cheveux qui changent de couleur dans l'eau !

Marie : Ah oui toi aussi tu l'avais ?

Marina : Oui en verte !

Marie : Moi en bleue !

Marina : On a trop de points communs.

John : Yep, ça en est même dérangeant.

Topher : Moi j'avais Barbie millitaire.

Doug : Ouais un ActionMan quoi !

Steph : Comme si tu jouais avec les ActionMan toi Douggie !

Shini : Non seulement avec Barbie poufiasse du Samedi soir.

Bobby : Hé attendez, je vois quelque chose !

John : Quoi ?

Marina : Une glace ?

Marie : Un toblerone ?

Doug : Un Durex ?

Bobby : Non c'est un ordinateur !

Shini : Hé l'enfoiré ! Il y a de la technologie sur cette île et on est même pas au courant !

Topher : Moi qui voulait justement me faire un solitaire l'autre soir.

Bobby : Raaah je crois qu'il fait un tableau.

Les autres : Sur quoi ? Sur quoi ?

Bobby : Oh merde il a coupé l'ordi, il vient vers nous ! Faites semblant d'être occupés !

Doug prit alors Shini par la main et prétexta l'emmener frotter du bois.

Les autres : DOUG !

Doug : Désolé pour ces choses là, je ne sais pas faire semblant.

Marie fit semblant de se limer les ongles avec une écorce d'arbre, Steph faisait semblant de parler avec Marina, quant à John, Bobby et Topher, ils faisaient semblant de jouer à "Dessiner c'est gagné" sur le sable.

Ken : Euh dites, je vous dérange ?

Topher : Bin ouais, là tu vois on est occupé.

Ken : Quand est-ce qu'on mange sur cette île ?

Marie : Quand tu auras trouver à manger.

C'est alors qu'arriva la bande des mutants. Lizard portait fièrement la crevette cuite sur une pierre plate.

Lizard : Voilà ! ça y en être festin pour tous !

Ken : Chouette :

Ken se jeta sur la crevette et la dévora sans en laisser la moindre miette.

Steph : Hé ! Non mais ça va bien !

Bobby : Purée quand je pense qu'il a tout mangé !

John : Quand je pense qu'il a mangé quelque chose de la part des mutants !

Ken : Héhé vous avez raté quelque chose les gars, c'était succulent.

Lizard ricana bêtement mais les Pah Doué préfèrèrent ne pas savoir pourquoi ...

Pluto : Toi y être naZZZe ! Nous faire cadeau a fifille

Ken : je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup

L'homme devint alors pale ...

John : Je le savais !

Bobby : Pff il faut toujours se méfier des cadeaux de la part des mutants

Ken : Votre crevette ... vous l'avez pêché où ?

Pluto : Nous pêcher crevette sur kékétte à Georges André

Les PaH Doués firent tous la grimace et Ken devint alors de plus en plus pâle, partit vers un buisson ( pas le sien ) et regurgita toute la crevette c'est à dire pas grand chose ..

Les mutants repartirent en courant et en ricanant, Pluto trébucha et se releva en bondissant ...

Bobby : Quand je pense qu'il a mangé de la crevette qui a eu un contact avec le ... arrggggh

Topher : Beuuuhhh

Marie : Au fait ... Shini et Doug ne sont pas revenus

Marina : Si les voilà ! dit la jeune fille en lançant un regard vers le couple qui arrivait

Doug lunettes de travers, chemise débraillé et cheveux en bataille ... Shini eu un sourire de satisfaction ...

Doug : alooors qu'a dit Ken ?

Steph : il a rien dit il a mangé la crevette que les mutants nous offrait

Doug : Il nous en a laissé ?

Bobby : Non et heureusement

Doug : bah pourquoi tu dit sa ?

Topher : Cette crevette était sur la kékétte de G.A !

Shini : pervers ...

Ken : oui ?

Shini : je parlais pas de toi ... quoique

Marie : t'as finit de gerber ?.

Ken : en fait j'ai pas gerbé ... j'ai cru mais non ... j'était dégouté ... quoique finalement ... c'était pas si mauvais

Tout les membres des Pah doués poussèrent un gemissemnt de dégout et partirent dans leurs abri individuel ..

Ken : bahh quoi ? ... m'en fout ! partez ! je vais refaire un excel !


	22. Ken ou l'art d'être un pervers

** Le soir **

Les couples étaient chacun dans leurs abris ...   
Bobby et Stephy parlaient quand John et Marina arrivèrent ...

John : salut ! vous venez on va prendre un bain de minuit !

Bobby : euhh je tiens pas a me foutre a poil devant toi

John : Rooo mais j'y compte pas ...

Marina : On fait le bain de minuit en maillot où sinon on serait pas venu vous chercher ..

Steph : et les autres ?

John : Doug et Shini sont très occupés et Marie et Topher parlent et crient "Toblerone " ... allez venez

Les couples partirent en courant prendre le bain, ils s'amusaient bien jusqu'a ce qu'ils voyent la chose la plus horrible encore jamais vu ...  
Au loin sur le bord de mer, Ken, entièrement nu ...

Marina : Bahhhhhhh

John :Comme elle est petite

Bobby : merde

Steph : je veux pas voir sa !

Bobby : T'inquiètes il n'y a rien a voir

John : c'est clair

**Ken s'apprêtait a rejoindre les couples ... Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? **

Ken s'approcha des couples :

Ken : Héhé salut les filles ** sourire Fregate  
**  
Bobby : Je te ferais remarqué qu'on est là nous aussi.

Ken : Ouais c'est bon je suis pas aveugle !

John : Ouais, bah retourne te rhabiller parce que quand on est qu'au niveau 19, y a vraiment pas de quoi flamber !

Marina : 19 t'es sur ? J'aurais dit moins ...

Ken : Vous êtes des salauds avec moi ** petite musique triste de la petite maison dans la prairie** Moi je voulais juste vous aider ! Oui j'ai des défauts ! Oui je ne suis pas aussi fort moralement et psychologiquement que vous ! Oui je ne suis pas intégré à votre groupe ! Mais c'est parce que vous ne faites rien pour ! Pourquoi ne tentez vous donc pas de voir au delà de ce que vos yeux vous montre sur le pauvre et malheureux Ken ? Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à me traiter comme un moins que rien ? Comme un raté ** Larmes et cris de désespoir forcés   
**  
Les quatre candidats : Egné ?

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

Steph : Ouais bon bon c'est bien, ça va aller maintenant, retourne te rhabiller et discute pas.

Ken sortit de l'eau, l'air maussade. Un cri suraigu leur parvint de la plage qui n'était autre que Marie qui avait croisé Ken sans vêtements.

Bobby : On va pouvoir barboter en paix !

Steph : Chéri fais moi faire la toupie dans l'eau !

Marina : Chéri fais moi le coup du pingouin glissant !

Big Brain : Plouf ! Plouf ! Plouf !

John : Nous sommes maudits.

Pendant ce temps, Shini et Doug avaient daigné arrêter leur petits jeux intimes pour participer à la conversation de Marie et Topher.

Topher : Rien ne vaut le Toblerone aux chocolat au lait et nougat !

Shini : Alors là j'approuve ! Profites en, c'est une des rares fois où je suis d'accord avec toi !

Marie : Mais non vous avez tout faux ! Le meilleur c'est le chocolat noir !

Doug : Ah oui Marie a raison, le chocolat noir c'est plus fin en bouche.

Shini : Oui mais le chocolat au lait a cette façon de fondre sur la langue et de glisser lentement le long de ta gorge, en imprégnant le moindre millimètre carré ...

Topher : ...Avant de tomber lourdement dans ton estomac faisant résonner un faible : "Ploc !"

Marie : Le chocolat noir c'est du vrai chocolat ! Chocolat au lait c'est pour les gosses !

Doug : C'est indescriptible, c'est unique, c'est intense, c'est le plaisir à l'état pur, c'est ...

Ken : Ah vous, vous parlez kekette ! Je vous reconnais bien là !

Les candidats : Casse toi Ken !

Une fois de plus, le désormais délaissé Ken alla s'asseoir seul sur un coin de la plage.

Pendant ce temps, G-A avait quelques différents avec les mutants :

Lizard : Toi y en être traitre ! Toi y en avoir promis fifilles à nous et toi en fait te payer fifilles de nous !

G-A : Non mais attendez j'ai un autre plan !

Pluto : Toi y en avoir intérêt, sinon autre chose que crevette va te mordre !

G-A : Venez approchez vous, je vais vous expliquer mon idée !

** Le nouveau plan de G-A se conclura t-il enfin en victoire ? Ken se fera t-il un autre ami qu'un litchi affectueusement surnommé Marcel ? John saura t-il faire le pingouin glissant dans l'eau ? La suite au prochain épisode ! **


	23. Koh Nerie, toujours des conneries

Ken regardait son instrument et se parla à lui même

Ken : Tu n'es pas si petit Popol .. après tout on venait de prendre une douche froide ... ils sont jaloux ... voilà ! allez remue toi et montre toi comme un vrai mâle ! plus de pleurs plus de larmes ! depuis que j'ai cassé avec barbie je suis une mauviette ! resaisie toi mon gars !

Ken courut et plonga dans l'océan en se rapprochant des couples sous l'eau pour ne pas se faire voir ...

Bobby : Dégage Big Brain tu fais chier

Big brain : Moi flotter vers maman à moi au revoir ...

John : Roo le boulet ... Au fait bobby désolé de t'avoir traité de puceau ...

Bobby : désolé de t'avoir traité de tous les noms ..

Steph : c'est mimi

John : c'est pas mimi ... ! on est devenu amis c'est tout

Marina : mais c'est choupi quand même ...

Tout a coup un bruit se fit entendre ...

Bobby : c'est quoi ?

Marina : regardez ! des bulles !

Quelque chose sortit de l'eau en hurlant et en suffoquant

John : encore toi ! tu fais vraiment chier !

Ken : de de l'air !

Marina : pff le con il se noit tout seul

Ken : Non j'ai pété dans l'eau

Marina : Ah c'était ça les bulles qui remontaient à la surface ...

plus un bruit ... ... ...

Les couples : ahhhhhhh !

Ken : franchement j'ai pas de chance !

Steph, Bobby, John et Marina arrivèrent a leurs campement et ne virent plus les autres ...

John : bahh où sont ils ?

Bobby : Ohh nan ça recommence !

** Qu'est -il arrivé à Marie Topher Shini et Doug ? **

Suspennnnce 

John, Marina, Steph et Bobby se regardèrent incrédules.

John : Mais ils n'ont pas pû disparaitre comme ça !

Steph : YOOUUUUHH OUUUUUHHH !

Ken : Oui ?

Bobby : Non pas toi !

Ken : Ouais bah c'est bon, faudrait savoir... ** à son litchi ** Viens Marcel,laissons ces méchantes personnes se débrouiller seules...

Bobby : Oui oui c'est ça , casse toi.

Marina : Attend, j'ai un truc qui marche à tous les coups : DOUGGGIIIEEE T'ESSSS QU'UN PAUVRE CON !

Doug sortit en trombe de derrière un buisson suivit de prêt par Topher.

Doug : D'où tu me traites de con petite garce !

Marina à l'adresse de Steph, John et Bobby : Je vous l'avait bien dit.

John : Où vous étiez passé ? On a cru que vous aviez disparu !

Topher : Bin non, on était juste parti pisser.

Bobby : Tous les deux derrière le même buisson ?

Doug et Topher se regardèrent perplexe.

Doug : NAN ! Jamais de la vie ! C'est lui qui m'a suivit quand Marina m'a appellé !

Marina : Ouais ouais c'est c'qu'on dit ! Je suis sure que Shini sera ravie de l'apprendre.

Topher : Tiens d'ailleurs elles sont passée où Marie et Shini ?

Doug : SSHHIIIIIIIIINNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Topher : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEE !

Ken : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRCCEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL !

Steph : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pour toujours revenir vers nous toi !

Ken : C'est ces mutants, ils m'ont prit Marcel !

Tout à coup, des cris étouffés se firent entendre dans la jungle. Les candidats se dirigèrent au pas de course vers les cris.

Topher : Je reconnais la voix de Marie, c'est comme quand elle s'étouffe quand elle a avalé du toblerone de travers !

Doug : Je reconnais la voix de Shini ! C'est comme quand on fait ...

Bobby : Non ! On ne veut pas le savoir Doug !

Doug : ... un remake de Star Wars.

Marina : Star Wars ? Intéressant. Tu me raconteras ça plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une cascade. Marie et Shini étaient là, encerclées par les mutants. Pluto et Lizard les serraient contre eux fermement et les empêchaient d'hurler. Marcel aussi était là, solidement attaché à la minerve en ferraile de Cyst.

** Les Pah Doué réussiront-ils à négocier avec les mutants ? **


	24. Invités surprises du Show Bizz

Bobby : Vous en avez pas marre de faire ça ...

Pluto : Ben un peu quand même

Lizard : Ta Gulle ...

Pluto : ohhhh ! ma mouchette !

Pluto avait apercut une mouche qui ressemblait à sa meilleure amie du radeau et qui était censée être morte.

Lizard : ptin tu fais tout foirer !

Jean Pierre Foucault : Bon les jeunes la production m'envoie pour vous demandez de cesser vos conneries ... 

Steph : C'est pas cupifion le présentateur ?

JPF : Ouais mais il est tellement con ... allez détachez les filles et arrêtez merde ! j'étais en train de faire un "qui veut gagner des bonbons" !

Topher : Chouette ! Vous avez du toblerone ?

JPF : euhhh oui tiens mon p'tit ! ( lancement de sac remplis de toblerone )

Lizard : Toi y avoir viande cru ?

JPF : désolez je ne fait pas dans le canibalisme ... sur ce bonne nuit

Lizard : Moi y vais mangé mouche de pluto

Pluto : nannn mouchette ! ( clochette ) 

Les couples regagnèrent leurs campements ... et s'endormirent comme des bébés ..

** lendemain **

Il ne restait plus que quelques semaines avant la fin de l'émission  
Les couples étaient assis en cercle et discutaient...

Topher : Je me demande ce qu'on fera après KOH NERIE

Doug : un loft ... avec des poules et des coq ... 

Steph : mince on devoir faire chambre a part ! fille avec fille !

Bobby : ahhh nan ...

Marina : Bonne chance les gars ... vous devrez dormir avec les cons

Marie : Topher passe moi un toblerone

John : hey ! une nouvelle épreuve nous attend !

Bobby : C'est quoi le message de l'épreuve cette fois ?

John : Euh attend, c'est super mal écrit par rapport à d'habitude ...

Doug : Ah, dit surtout que tu sais pas lire ! Allez passe moi ça !

Doug arracha le bout de papier des mains de John et resta muet.

Marina : Alors Douggie, on ne différencie plus ses consonnes de ses voyelles ?

Doug : Si t'es si forte, t'as qu'à lire toi ! C'est indéchiffrable !

Marina prit le papier, et non sans efforts lu :

_" Rendez-vous galant n'est pas synonyme de rendez-vous charmant"_

Shini : C'est quoi cette citation de merde ?

Marie : Ce machin parle comme Ken ou Georges André !

Steph : Bref, il faut y aller. Hé les mutants, bougez vous faut aller à l'épreuve de confort !

Les mutants ne répondirent pas, en effet, ils étaient déjà partis.

Bobby : Bon on devrait aller les rejoindre.

Les Pah Doués se rendirent sur une petite plage de l'autre côté de l'île. A leur arrivée, ils découvrirent Georges André se tenant au milieu des mutants. Près d'eux se tenait ...Arthur ! (si si le vrai de TF1 je vous jure !).

Steph : Où est Cupifion ?

Arthur : Mes collègues et moi on le remplace, il est malade.

Steph : Oh le pauvre...

Les autres candidats la regardèrent étrangement.

Topher : Chouette ! Alors va falloir ouvrir des boites !

Arthur : Non jeune homme, cela va être plus complexe que cela ** rire de faux jeton ** Vous là, mademoiselle en blonde, vous ressemblez à Pamela Anderson.

Shini : Va te faire foutre !

Doug : Hé toi tu ressembles à un gland !

Arthur : Oh oh calmez vous, ceci n'est qu'un jeu ha haaha...Donc ** BOUM**

John : Euh temps mort ! Comment ça "boum" ?

Il comprit rapidement. Goggle avait assomé le présentateur.

Bobby : C'est le seul bon geste qu'il aura fait pour la nation, ne le blamons pas.

Lizard : Maintenant, nous manger garçons et prendre fifilles comme Georges André avoir dit !

Marina : Ah non ça suffit ! Y en a marre de vos conneries les mutants ! On vous avait promis des bananes point barre ! Et si vous avait faim, je sais pas moi, mangez George André, Ken et son litchi !

Georges André : Qu'est-ce qu'elle bave la limace ?

Cyst : Ca y en être fifille pas limace !

Georges André : Apelle moi con.

Cyst : Con ! Con ! Con ! Con ! Con ! Con ! Con !

Georges André : Ouais bon ta gueule ! Prenez vos filles et foutez moi la paix maintenant !

Bobby : Vous ne vous approcherez pas de Stéphanie.

Lizard le menaca avec une hachette, Bobby lui n'avait pas d'armes.

Topher : Bobby ou l'art de jouer les héros quand il faut pas.

Bobby : Moi au moins j'essaie !

Marie : De toute façon, on ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça !

Shini : AAYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Marina : Ouais moi aussi !

Steph : J'arrive !

John : Rappellez moi pourquoi on tente de les protèger ...

Doug : Moi j'ai oublié.

** Les filles réussiront-elles à se débarasser des mutants ? **


	25. Aya powa

Il se trouvait que les filles avaient chacune une façon bien spéciale de se battre.Shini s'était fait des macarons et faisait des bruitages de sabre-laser en brandissant une branche.Marie fabriquait un lance-pierres de dernière minute avec en arme des oursins.Stéphanie prit une pose "Ninjajedienne" et défia les mutants du regard.Quant à Marina...

Doug : Miss Intello tu fous quoi les bras croisés?

Marina : Bukowski,le meilleur moyen de les troubler est de croiser les bras et d'attendre.Ils seront déconcertés et ne viendront pas.

Jean-Pierre Foucault : c'est votre dernier mot?

Marina : continue comme ça et cette question sera constituée de tes derniers mots.

Doug donna un coup de coude à John.

Doug : rassure-moi,Miss Intello ne réfléchit pas sous la couette?

John : ah que si mais ça la rend tellement sexy!

John regarda Marina,les yeux étrangement lointains...

Lizard : nous vouloir fifilles,nous avoir fifilles!

Pluto : miam miam petites fesses dodues!

Topher : hey!le postérieur de Marie a été fait par un sport extra compliqué nommé Yogoblerone,mélange de yoga et de dégustation de toblerone!

Bobby : c'est pas de la gymnastique plutôt?

Cyst : AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shini : hey t'as piqué notre cri de guerre,sac à puces!

Cyst: moi suivre mode à fifilles!

Steph : enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût...

Marie brandit toutes les tablettes de toblerone.

Marie : je vais vous faire l'attaque du Toblerone furaxement pas content!

Topher : vas-y mon petit toblerone au lait,montre-leur qui est le chef!

Marie : LA Chaif,s'il te plaît ma douce petite tomate!

Les autres : ...

Soudain,les mutants s'élancèrent en même temps vers les filles.

Doug : du pop-corn les gars?

John : volontiers!

Bobby : putain nos compagnes sont en danger et vous n'êtes pas même foutus d'aller les sauver,vous êtes des incapables!

Doug : attends,c'est un puceau qui me dit ça?

Bobby : j'suis pas un puceau,sale cocu!

Shini s'acharna sur Lizard avec sa branche en criant "zwiiiiinnng zwiiiinnnnng zwiinnnng".

Topher : Princesse Leia existe!seigneur,je côtoie une star!

Mais Lizard botta les fesses de Shini avec sa hachette et l'embarqua sur son dos.

Marie : SHINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Marie courut après le mutant,armée de son lance-pierres mais Jupiter la tira par la cheville et lui montra ses Toblerone qu'il avait piqués.

Marie : Tobleronetier indigne!

Une lutte acharnée suivit pour la survie de la famille Toblerone.Quand Bébé Toblerone tomba par terre,Topher poussa un cri strident.

Topher : Bébé!Bébé!tu vas bien?réponds-moi Bébé!ne me quitte pas!

Stéphanie se retrouva poursuivie par Pluto et la prod' déclencha la musique de Benny Hill pour aller avec la course du mutant.

Doug : quelle bande de cons,pour une fois qu'ils sont marrants!

Bobby : STEPHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Bobby sauta sur le dos de Pluto mais il se retrouva à l'eau,regardant le mutant embarquer celle qu'il aimait.

Marina était sur les genoux de Big Brain qui la tenait fermement.Elle croisait toujours les bras croiés non pour attendre mais pour bouder.

Big Brain : sourire à Papa Brain,sourire à Maman Mamma,fifille pas sourire!

Goggle : ava ava hommes!nous revenir chercher vous pour manger vous!

Doug : SHIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIII!

Bobby : STEEEEEEPHYYYYYYYYY!

John : MARIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Topher : BEBE TOBLERONE EST VIVANT!

Les autres : Irrécupérable...

Doug prit la branche que Shini avait laissé.

Doug : il faut établir un plan!notre épreuve sera de libérer les filles!

Bobby : hey,l'épreuve des filles,c'est peut-être le rendez-vous galant pas charmant!

John : on s'en fout,on y va!

Topher : ils ont OSE kidnapper la Reine des Toblerone et la famille Toblerone!

Le quatuor se tourna vers Georges-André qui sautillait,content d'être enfin libre,et Ken qui les regardait ébahi.

Doug : je crois qu'on va devoir se résoudre à leur demander de l'aide...

**Les garçons réussiront-ils à reprendre les filles?Georges-André et Ken vont-ils trahir la bande et commettre quelque chose de pire?Les filles auront-elles droit à un bisou baveux de Big Brain?Bébé Toblerone retrouvera-t-il sa famille?  
Réponse dans le prochain épisode de Koh Nerie! **

Marina restait toujours les bras croisés sur les genoux de Big Brain :

Doug : Bon quand est ce que tu te bouges Marina ? Pour l'instant ta technique n' est pas très concluante !

Marina : La ferme Bukowski et patience !

Marie qui avait enfin réussi à récupérer ses toblerones, savourait sa victoire en dévorant en l'espace de quelques secondes, une barre du précieux chocolat. Steph courait toujours jusqu'à ce que Pluto ne trébuche sur un galet de plage et s'écrase lamentablement la tête la première dans le sable.

John à Goggle : Hé ! Ton pote est tombé comme un vieu flan !

Goggle : Egné ? POP CORRNNNNNNNN !

Bobby : T'as bien fait de l'ouvrir toi.

Mais Goggle en courant vers les garçons, tomba à son tour.

John : Là, il est plutôt tombé comme un clafouti.

Bobby : Ta gueule John et passe moi le pop corn.

Pendant ce temps, Shini se débattait toujours furieusement sur le dos de Lizard.

Shini : LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI !

Lizard laissa Shini tomber par terre lourdement.

Shini : Sombre idiot...

Topher : Heureusement qu'il y a du gras pour amortir sa chute.

Doug : Répète ça un peu pour voir !

Topher : Je disais : HEUREUSEMENT QU'IL Y A DU GRAS POUR AMORTIR SA CHUTE !

Doug donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule de Topher et se contenta de se reservir une poignée de pop corn. Lizard s'apprêtait à rattraper Shini quand celle ci hurla :

Shini : Princesse Leia appelle Chewbacca à la rescousse !

John se leva alors et se jeta sur Lizard.

Bobby : Bah Doug c'était pas toi Chewbacca ?

Doug : Tu veux rire ! Je suis Dark Vader moi ! John s'est senti concerné à cause de son importante pilosité c'est tout.

Bobby : oooh oeil vitreux

Les mutants se relevèrent péniblement et se dirigèrent alors vers les garçons.

Cyst : Nous manger garçons pour que fifilles prennent nous à la place.

Marie : VAS Y TOPHER MONTRE LEUR QUI EST LE MAITRE !

Steph : VAS Y BOBBY MONTRE LEUR QUE TU ES UN HOMME !

Marina : VAS Y JOHN MONTRE LEUR QUE T'ES LE PLUS FORT !

Shini : VAS Y DOUG MONTRE LEUR TA ...

Marie, Steph et Marina : SHINI !

Shini : Bah quoi ?

** Les garçons réussiront-ils aussi bien que leurs compagnes à se débarasser des mutants ? **


	26. L'épreuve ultime

Cupi sortit timidement de derrière un amas de buissons, un paquet de mouchoirs a la mains. Il marcha jusqu'aux équipiers et poussa d'un grand coup de pied la main inanimée d'Arthur.

Le présentateur: _voici votre dernière épreuve. L'équipe qui remportera cette épreuve et qui tiendra encore une semaine sur une nouvelle île sera déclarée vainqueur et repartira avec un très, très gros cadeau !_

Shini pourvu que ce soit 15 000€  
Marina pourvu que ce soit 30 000€  
John pourvu que ce soit 10 000€   
Marie pourvu que ce soit 25 000€  
Steph pourvu que ce soit 15 000€  
Bobby pourvu que ce soit 20 000€  
Topher pourvu que ce soit 50 000€  
Doug pourvu que ce soit 50 000 Durex

Le producteur: _le principe est simple: par équipe de deux personnes qui n'ont pas forcément les mêmes affinités, vous devrez apporter le totème de votre binome au grand totème au fond de la plage. La première équipe qui a remis tous ses totèmes sera désignée vainqueur de l'épreuve ! A mon signal ! 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..._

Les Pah Doué alignés en rang sur la plage étaient tous habités par un certain excitement.

Bobby : On va les niquer ces enfoirés de mutants ! On va leur faire mordre la poussière ! Et ...  
Topher : Le sable plutôt  
Pluto : Vous y en parler de moi ?  
Marina : Nan nan retourne avec ton équipe  
Bobby : ...on les zigouillera, on leur fera regretter de nous avoir affronté et ...  
Steph : Bobby s'il te plait --  
Doug : Laisse le, c'est les hormones ça le travaille. La première fois ça fait toujours un choc  
Bobby : Et... Comment ça la première fois ?  
Shini : Bah t'es puceau non ?  
Marie : Ah non, vous allez pas recommencer !  
Cupi : bon vous les faites ces équipes ou non ?  
John : Non  
Marina lui écrasant le pied et affichant un grand sourire : Oui

Cupi ne dissimula pas une certaine satisfaction à la vue du large sourire de Marina. Il lui lança en retour un clin d'oeil mais comme il ne savait pas les faire, il ferma les deux yeux et la jeune femme ne se rendit compte de rien.

Ken : Alors, qui se met avec moi ?  
Steph : biiin euuuh  
Shini : Je me met avec Topher  
Bobby : Bonne chance pour trainer ce boulet  
John : En plus dans le sable, ça va pas être simple  
Shini : Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me conseiller les gars parce-que j'ai failli me faire avoir !  
Cupi : BON VOUS AVEZ PAS TOUTE LA NUIT NON PLUS ! J'AVAIS DEJA LANCE LE SIGNAL JE VOUS FERAIS REMARQUER !  
Marina : ooh c'est bon on se calme papy, les tranquilisants ne font plus leur effet ou quoi ?

Les Pah Doué sous les cris (et les poustillons) de Cupi finirent par former des équipes de deux :

Marie-John  
Steph-Topher  
Marina-Doug  
Shini-Bobby  
Ken-Marcel (mais si souvenez vous le litchi !)

De leur côté, les Morvoné restaient perplexe quant au but du jeu :

Pluto : Quoi y en être "totème" ?  
Cyst : Manger ?  
Jupiter : Boire ?  
Big brain : Bouée ?  
Lizard : Mais non ! ça y en être rondin de bois en forme de bonhomme  
Les autres : OoooooooooohGeorges André : j'ai pas compris  
Les mutants finirent eux aussi de constituer des équipes de deux :  
Cyst-Jupiter  
Pluto-Big Brain  
Lizard-Ruby  
Big Mamma-Goggle

Georges André qui se retrouvait seul, protesta quand on lui ordonna de rester sur le côté et qu'il ne participerait pas au jeu. On admit au bout d'un moment qu'après tout, si ken participait avec un litchi, G-A pourrait faire de même. C'est ainsi que les rouges firent entrer dans leurs rangs une noix de coco. L'épreuve pouvait enfin débuter ...

Bobby : Mais comment GA et Ken vont réussir à jouer ? après tout leurs trucs ne savent pas courir ...  
John : ben peut être que si

Marina : m'enfin ça court pas ces mer là  
KEN : j'ai entendu et d'abord eh ben Marcel il court

Marina : si tu veux

Ken pris une ficelle et attacha solidement son ... euhh Marcel  
GA avait surnomé Bougy bougy sa noix de coco et il fit de même avec son fruit.

Enfin prêt, Cupi lança le signal : Prêt feu eau ... vent ... terre ... parteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz gnééé

Marie-John - Steph-Topher -Marina-Doug -Shini-Bobby -Ken-Marcel 

VS

Cyst-Jupiter Pluto-Big Brain Lizard-Ruby Big Mamma-Goggle GA Bougy Bougy

Marie couru aussi vite que possible, totem à la main, arrivéé au milieu le passa a John qui couru également remettre le totem.

Cyst courait en boitant ...

Cyst : égieuuu égnieuuuuu à toiiiaaa  
Jupiter pris le totem et courut à son tour

Puis tous fit de même sous les acclamation de leurs équipes.

Bobby : WWWouhhh aaallleezzz WAAAAAHOUUUUU  
Marina : Massacrez les :!!!! pas de pitiéééééé pour les faibles !!!!  
Doug : vous croyez que durex à la fraise c'est bon ?  
Marina : pourquoi tu veux gouter ? t'as changé de camp  
Doug : aaaaaaaaaaaaaa nan !!!! mais je veux dire ...   
Shini : chéri on a fini mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas encourager les dernier ...

En effet le suspense était insoutenable, un effet de ralentit  
se faisait dans les rediffusions sur la musique de bob l'eponge ...

Big brain était parti à l'infirmerie car, ne pouvant pas courir, s'était pris de nombreux coquillages et crustacééééés

GA et Ken tenaient leurs ficelles et couraient puis posèrent leurs " amis " à terre, attachèrent le totem et trainèrent leurs " amis " ...

Qui arrivera le premier ?

Il ne restait plus que deux duos à courir sur la plage : Steph et Topher; Lizard et Ruby.

Steph courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait mais ne réussit pas à dépasser Ruby qui, d'une agilité surprenante, traversa la plage sans aucunes difficultés.

Doug : Steph elle court pas si lentement que ça pour ses grosses fesses  
Bobby : Doug tu baises pas si mal que ça pour une petite kekette

Les autres candidats les regardèrent étrangement ...

Ruby passa son totem à Lizard qui fila aussi vite qu'il put vers la ligne d'arrivée. Steph passa enfin son totem à Topher qui piqua un sprint tout en marmonant quelques "un deux, un deux, un deux," entre deux grandes bouffées d'air. Puis, ce fut un coup théâtral !

Producteur : Vas y passe en mode ralenti !

Lizard glissa sur une méduse et perdit l'équilibre. Il se vautra à terre en poussant un puissant "NIIIEEEUUUU". Le totem glissa de ses mains et roula quelques mètres plus loin sur le sable. Topher continuait de courir, cheveux au vent, bave à la bouche et morve au nez (Pluto : hé c'est notre nom ça !). Il avait réuni toute sa puissance dans ses derniers mètres de course, il courut, courut, courut, courut, courut, courut, courut, courut, courut ...

produteur : Dites au caméraman de changer la bobine de sa caméra, ça bug là.

...courut, courut et courut si vite et si bien qu'il arriva triomphant. Ses coéquipiers coururent eux aussi (décidément qu'est ce qu'on court dans cette émission) les bras tendus vers leur héros.

Marina : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Marie : TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRR

producteur : Arrêtez le ralenti ça devient lourd là

Bobby : ON LES A EU CES ENCULES DE SA RACE DE SA MERE OUUUAIIIIIIS !!!  
Steph : un peu de retenu Bobby quand même  
Doug : Ouais ! Putain ouais ouais ! Où sont les capotes ?!  
Cupi : félicitations ! Vous allez passer une semaine sur l'îlot que vous voyez là en face de vous et à la fin de cette semaine, vous remporterez une récompense bien méritée.  
Doug : Mais si on a envie de baiser avant ?  
Marina : La ferme Bukowski

Les mutants boudaient. On dit avoir entendu Pluto murmurait un faible :

_"Adieu bananes, crevettes et fifilles"_


	27. The new Isselande

Les Morvoné, dans leur camps ronchonnaient ..

Lizard : Ca y'en être ta faute George-Alain  
GA : André ! George Annndrééééé  
Lizard : Ca y'en être la même chouze  
Pluto : ta noix de caca y'en a pas courut vite y'en avoir ralenti jeu  
GA : tu peux parler avec ta spectaculaire chute  
Pluto : mon spectoculaire et toi pas dire chut à moi

GA : hein ?  
Pluto : D'abord ta noix de caca je vais la mangeeerrrr  
GA : touche pas bougy bougy !!!  
Lizard : Ca y recommence vous y'en être bébé cadome  
GA : la ferme  
Pluto : où ça ?  
GA : écrase ...  
Pluto : ecraser quoi ?  
GA : tu vas la fermer  
Pluto : fermer quoi ?  
GA : laisse tomber  
Pluto : moi y'en avoir rien a faire tomber dans mes mains  
GA : t'es lourd  
Pluto : toi y'en pas m'avoir porté  
GA : va voir ailleurs si j'y suis

Pluto se leva et parcourut la jungle hostile à la recherche d'un autre George André ..

Pluto : Georgggeees anndrrééé toi y'en être ailleurs ???

Oug Oug OUg

Pluto : Georges andrééé toi y'en faire Caca ?

Oug Oug Oug

Pluto : moi y'en avoir peur un torrent outan

Pendant ce temps, les Pah Doué se faisaient emmener à l'aide de pirogues sur l'ilot qui de près était tout ce qu'il y a de plus minable. On ne leur donna aucune consigne si ce n'est de survivre. Les membres de l'équipe semblaient s'être ressoudés ces derniers temps et étaient heureux d'avoir vaincu les rouges. Cependant, il restait un problème et pas un des moindre à régler. Ce problème était :

Shini : KEEEEEEEEEEEEN qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
Ken : J'admire cette charmante vue qui s'offre à nous. Oh regarde Shini, une petite langouste qui frétille sous mes pieds.  
Shini : Oh regarde Ken, un ordinateur portable équipé Excel qui n'attend que toi.  
Ken : Où ? Où ? Où ?  
Doug : Dans ton ...  
Marina : Arrête elle est pas drole celle là Doug, c'est dépassé sérieux  
John : Un peu comme ta coupe de cheveux

Marina fusilla John du regard.

Topher : Ca c'est un regard qui veut dire : "_pas de Toblerone pour toi ce soir"_

Cette dernière phrase installa un blanc très dérangeant. Mais une fois de plus, Ken ne se fit pas prier pour briser le silence. Il avait noué un foulard jaune sur son litchi et proposa de faire la fête en l'honneur de Marcel qui se révèlait être le héros de la soirée, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. L'ambiance était morose. Ils décidèrent de se détendre autour d'un feu de bois et de songer à leur future récompense.

Marie : Si je gagnais beaucoup d'argent je monterais ma propre troupe de théâtre et je ferais le tour du monde !  
Bobby : ça pourrait marcher ...Si tu fais du théâtre de marionettes bien sur.  
Topher : Tu imagines tous les Toblerones qu'on pourra s'acheter !  
Doug : Et toutes les ...  
Shini : ...capotes..  
Doug : ...à la...  
Shini : ...chantilly.

Doug et Shini soupirèrent et allèrent frotter du bois.

Marie : Et toi Marina tu feras quoi ?  
Marina : Je paierais le cerceuil de Bukowski...  
Steph : Je te remercie d'avance, c'est un véritable service que tu nous rends  
Marina : ...Et j'achèterais des lubrifiants à Bobby.  
Bobby : Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié.

Finalement, épuisés, ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Le silence apaisant de la chaude nuit d'été ne fut perturber que par des cris fort éloquents et un éternuement qui laissait douteusement deviner le mot "Toblerone"...


	28. TobleroOoOoOoOoOoOoOone

Le petit matin s'installa bientôt sur le camp. Il était étrangement vide ... Plus de feu, plus d'abris séparés, plus rien ... Un sac de riz et de grosses bombonnes d'eau avaient été déposées sur le sable ainsi que du silex et de gros fagots de bois.  
Ce fut Steph qui découvris leur bien maigre pactole en premier. Comme elle était la seule à savoir faire du feu, elle entreprit d'enflammer les fagots à l'aide des pierres. A force d'acharnement, quelques minutes plus tard le bois prit feu et elle fut bien heureuse de pouvoir offrir à son équipe une possibilité d'avoir un repas chaud. Un repas chaud, oui, mais encore fallait-il se bouger pour aller chasser !

Bobby se leva le second. Il arriva doucement derrière sa bien aimé et entreprit de lui faire un massage de la tête.

Bobby: alors ma belle, jte fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
Steph: beeen ... La vaisselle, la chasse, le repas, le lavage des fringues ...  
Bobby: je parlais pas de ça, Steph !  
Steph: peut être mais si tu fais ça, ce sear déjà bien !

Bobby, dépité, partit en direction de la forêt pour ramasser des fruits. John et Doug, qui venaient de se lever eux aussi, le rejoignirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Marina et Shini de se lever pour aller rejoindre Steph.

Shini: bien joué pour le feu, ma cocotte !  
Marina: on a peut être une infime chance d'avoir un bon repas chaud si les garçons nous chassent du gibier !  
Steph: autant dire qu'on mangera des fruits ...  
Marina: t'as tout compris !  
Steph: Marie n'est pas levée encore ? Et Topher ? Et Ken ?  
Shini: Ken est quelques mètres derrière toi, il imagine pouvoir nous espionner en restant caché derrière un arbre deux fois trop mince pour lui dont on voit dépasser ses bras. Quant à Topher et Marie, à peine levé ils se sont brossé les dents pour jouer à "je mélange ma salive avec la tienne et plus si affinité".

Cette explication, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse paraître, parlait d'elle même puisque les deux autres filles avaient absolument tout compris.

** Chez les garçons dans la forêt **

John: faut trouver des fruits ...  
Bobby: faut trouver de la viande ...  
Doug: faut trouver du Dur... Nan rien.

Ils avançaient sans bruit dans cette forêt qui leur semblaient être une jungle sanglante. A chaque bruit, ils sursautaient de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec un ver de terre à dents de sabre. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant lorsque Bobby sursauta.

Bobby: LÀ !! Des baies ! On va pouvoir les manger, on dirait des groseilles ! 

Alors les garçons fourrèrent dans leur poches autant de baies qu'ils purent. En hauteur se trouvait tout un régiment de bananes. Ils retournèrent sur le camp les bras chargés de bananes er groseilles ...

Chez les filles à la plage

Shini: c'est bon, Ken, tu peux sortir ! Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on t'as repéré !

Ken sortit timidement de derrière l'arbre et vint s'asseoir à côté de Shini.

Ken: alors, ça va les filles ? C'est laquelle de vous quatre qui a baisé hier soir ?

Les jeunes filles ne répondirent pas. C'est alors que Ken eut la merveilleuse idée de caresser sensuellement la cuisse de Shini. Mais mal lui en prit. Shini lui expédia un large coup de bâton dans la tête, ce qui l'obligea à partir se raffraichir dans la mer.

Shini: alors que Cupi est à fond sur Marina, Ken me plote la cuisse dans l'espérance ... Mais c'est quoi ce jeu ? Je vais me changer les idées ! Et vous, faites gaffe au ptit teigneux le mec à Barbie !

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du camp, bien caché. Elle emprunta pendant cinq bonnes minutes un petit chemin qui l'amena bientôt à une cascade. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Topher et Marie en train de jouer à "Toblerone". Le principe était simple (de leur invention): il consistait en un mot seulement: Toblerone. Celui qui criait le plus fort avait le droit d'embrasser l'autre.

Topher: TOBLEROoOoOoOoOoONE !  
Marie: TOBLEROoOoOoOoOoONE !  
Topher: TOBLEROoOoOoOoOoONE !  
Marie: TOBLEROoOoOoOoOoONE !  
Topher: TOBLEROoOoOoOoOoONE !  
Marie: TOBLEROoOoOoOoOoONE !

Et c'est avec le sourire apparent que Marie se jeta sur Topher, au grand désespoir de Shini.

Shini: euuh désolé de vous déranger les gens mais je viens trouver du réconfort ! En fait Ken a voulu me ploter la cuisse et je ne le supporte plus. Alors je viens taper la discute avec vous ...  
Marie: pas de problème Shini !


	29. La capote rend con, Tome I©

Alors que Bobby,John et Doug faisaient un remake de Dora l'exploratrice,Marina faisait partager à Stéphanie l'étendue de sa culture musicale.

Marina : lundi matin l'empereur,sa femme et le petit prince sont venus chez moi pour me serrer la pince mais comme j'étais parti,le petit prince a dit : puisque c'est ainsi,nous reviendrons mardi!  
Mardi matin,l'empe...

Stéph : merci pour ce mini-concert

Topher : TOBLEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!

Stéph : oui nous aussi on t'adore Tophy

Doug,John et Bobby choisirent alors ce moment pour revenir sur le campement.

Doug : regardez ce qu'on a trouvé,des bananes!

Doug : ne commence pas Miss Intello!

Shini racontait ses malheurs à Marie et Topher qui,passionnés par "Le Conte de la Belle au Bois Frotté",partageaient leurs rêves purement tobleroniens.

Shini : j'ai l'impression que Doug et moi,on baise,on dort,on baise,on dort,on baise,on dort...non pas que ça me déplaise mais...

Marie : pense aaaaah ce que je donnerais pour un toblerone bien croquant!

Topher : pense aaaaah ce que je donnerais pour comprendre ce que Shini disait!

Sur la plage,tandis que Stéph et Bobby mangeaient des bananes avec délectation,Marina devait supporter John en plein élan artistique.

John : oooh que la mer est bleue,oooh que le sable est chaud,oooh que les arbres sont hauts et oooh que tu es belle Marina!

Marina : si le Titanic en film était aussi raté version romantisme,je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a fait un flop sur la mer.

Doug : il n'a pas fait un flop,il a fait un plouf.

Marina : je savais bien que Titanic était un cousin lointain de Big Brain!

Doug : curieuse mais intéressante hypothèse!

Tout en réfléchissant à l'hypothèse "Titanic/Big Brain même combat",ils entendaient Bobby et Stéph qui étaient en pleine dégustation.

Bobby : et une bouchée pour papa,et une bouchée pour maman!

Doug : non seulement il est puceau mais il est resté à la maternelle.

Marina : non seulement tu es un binoclard mais en plus,il faut que tu la ramènes alors que tu ne devrais pas.

Doug : tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver!

Marina : c'est pas moi qui porte des caleçons Bob l'éponge.

Doug : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes caleçons?ils sont très bien!

Marina : oui certes mais pas sur toi.

On put alors entendre un mémorable "CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" de Topher juste avant qu'il ne se casse la gueule à son tour.

Marie : Topher ! je t'avais bien dit de ne pas parler et marcher en même temps,c'est dangereux pour toi !

Shini : quelle quiche...

Marie : je t'ai entendu !!!

Topher pleurait à chaudes larmes de crocodile, réclamant sous peu un pansement Handsaplast

Topher : J'ai un bobo ça brûle !  
Marie : TToOOOooOOoobbLLLeEEeRRroOooonnneee  
Topher : Hé c'est d'la triche !  
Steph : Désolé Topher mais on a pas de pansements on a juste des ...

Tous les regards se rivèrent alors vers Doug.

Doug : N'y pensez même pas une seule seconde !  
Marina : Allez Douggie, pour une seule fois dans ta vie, fais preuve de maturité et de bon sens.  
Doug : Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de "prêter" une de mes capotes va venir en aide à ce demeuré !  
Shini : Traduction : "Je n'ai cure du sens de la maturité et du bon sens et vous m'envoyez fort désolé car je ne puis faire preuve de bontée en donnant à ce malheureux être défavorisé une capote de ma collection personnelle"  
John : En attendant c'est tout ce qu'on a pour lui confectionner un pansement.  
Doug : Nan j'veux pas !  
Bobby : Si tu veux !  
Doug : Nan !  
Bobby : Si !  
Doug : Nan !  
Bobby : Si !  
Les autres : LA FERME !  
Marie : Toblerone !

Après un débat féroce illustrant à merveille l'expression _"Seul contre tous"_ ou pouvant encore s'intituler : "La capote rend con, Tome I"; Doug finit par céder un de ces précieux Durex (une taille XS à ce qu'on raconte car comme il le justifie lui même : "Ce n'est pas ma taille"). Marie tout en chantonnant un air populaire banda à l'aide du fin tissu plastifié rose, le genou de Topher qui ne tarda pas à gambader tel un joyeux marmot dans un parc d'attraction. Ken proposa de faire un Twister mais étrangement, personne ne voulut participer ...


	30. Les groseilles

Le soir tomba sur la nouvelle île de Taganié. Marie et Topher daignèrent arrêter leur jeu pour rejoindre les autres participants autour du feu. Autour d'un sommaire repas constitué de bananes et de groseilles ramassées le matin même par les garçons. Le repas fut vite terminé et tous contemplèrent le coffre de durex, le regard avide d'action.  
Chaque couple se concentrait sur sa respiration ou fixait le sable pour chasser les non-chastes idées qui leur traversaient l'esprit.  
Non, ils étaient des adultes responsables dans une émission de télé participant à un jeu coincés sur une toute petite île. Non, il ne toucheraient pas à un seul Durex ce soir, il n'en était pas question.  
Sans un mot, sans un bruit, ils allèrent se coucher, visiblement dépités.

Le lendemain, tous sedormaient à poing fermé mais au petit matin un problème survint: un affreux mal de ventre avait gagné les quatre "hommes" de l'équipe jaune. Après avoir passé la matiné accroupis derrière un buisson, ils revinrent sur la plage en chancelant.

Doug: ah Shini ... J'ai une p de chiae ...  
Shini: Doug, toujours tout en finesse ...  
Topher: j'ai mal au veeeentre !  
John: j'en peux plussssss !  
Bobby: aaaaaie !

Pour sûr, ils souffraient d'intoxication aimentaire. Pourtant, leur maigre repas constitué seulement de quelques fruits n'avaient pas pu leur donner cette colique aussi aiguë. Et plus étrange encore: les filles n'avaient pas été atteintes ...

Marie: bon, passons en revue tout ce que nos (anciennement appelés) copains ont mangé durant la journée d'hier.  
Steph: ils n'ont pas prit de petit déjeuner. Le midi, ils ont mangé des papayes ...  
Shini: ils ont prit de la coco à quatre heures ...  
Marina: et ils ont mangé des bananes et des groseilles hier soir.  
Marie: je crois que ...  
Steph: oui Marie ?  
Marina: mais oui ! Ce sont les groseilles ! Ces bougres les ont fini avant que nous, les filles, nous nous mettions à table ! Donc ce sont les groseiles qui leur ont donné ce mal de ventre ...  
Marie: si encore ce fut des groseilles ...  
Steph: ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
Shini: ça veut dire que ces petits incapables ont confondu des groseilles avec des Acerola non comestibles ...  
Marina: les cons ...

Cette intoxication alimentaire n'enchantait guère les jeunes filles qui avaient toutes plus ou moins prévu de rattraper leur petite soirée Dudu au cours de la journée. Bien évidemment, les garçons n'avaient pas la tête à cela, même Doug ! (Marina : t'as d'la fièvre Bukowski ?). Ils passèrent un temps à négocier l'accès au nouveau buisson attitré de Ken pour tout ce qui était de la branche urinaire et excrémentaire. Ken céda finalement son buisson contre une papaye, un coquillage et trois "groseilles". Pendant ce temps, les belles se lamentaient sur la plage :

Marie : Pffeu quel bande d'abrutis, Topher n'a même pas la force d'articuler "toblerone" en entier...Cette journée est sans intérêt !  
Marina : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, une journée de perdue !  
Shini : Et moi qui avait fabriqué un fouet avec la canne à pêche !  
Ken : Tiens en parlant de pêche, faut que j'en dépose une, vous savez où est le PQ ?  
Steph : Quel PQ ?  
Marie : On a des pêches ?  
Ken : C'est bon j'ai compris, je me casse ...  
Marina le regardant s'en aller songeusement : Il ira loin ce petit  
Shini : Non pas franchement, la plage est petite tu sais ...

Après une journée interminable d'attente rythmée de "_prout_", "_scrash_" et "_tobl'_" ( Topher retrouverait -il la parole ?), la nuit tomba et tous les candidats se retrouvèrent autour d'un feu de bois afin de bavasser tranquillement :

John : J'aime la galette  
Doug : Avec du beurre dedans  
Marie : C'est quoi la différence entre un chinois et un japonais ?  
Marina : Le ciel il est bleu ou noir ?  
Bobby : Quandle jeu sera fini, je m'achèterais un caleçon rouge  
Shini : Le fil de la canne à pêche est pété  
Steph : Il fait doux ce soir non ?  
Topher : Vous croyez en Dieu ?

blanc

Une fois de plus, la nuit se passa sans encombres ...


	31. Kékékémalisuraticonuzionatiruko

"J-5". Cette phrase résonnait dans leur tête à peine réveillés. Dans 5 jours, ils retourneraient en France. Dans 5 jours ce serait la fin de cette périlleuse aventure.

Shini, Doug, Marie et Topher se dirigèrent vers le point d'eau pour, selon leurs termes, "se recueillir entre couple de 11 ans de différence". (Rappelons que Shini et Marie ont 17 ans alors que Topher et Doug en ont 28 ... ... ...).

Bobby et Steph prirent un dudu pour tenter au moins une fois au cours de l'aventure de goûter au plaisir durexien tandis que John et Marina, encore sous le choc du problème de la veille, partirent se baigner.

Du côté des quatre obsédés Durexiens et Tobleroniens:

Doug: J-5 ! Dans 6 jours avec Shini on a prévu de se marier. Le mariage aurait lieu deux mois plus tard !  
Topher: avec Marie on avait prévu exactement la même chose !!!  
Marie: avec du toblerone à volonté et une robe de mariée rouge !  
Shini: avec du durex à volonté et une robe saumon !  
Topher: la funeste histoire du mariage qui se transforma en partouze géante ...  
Doug: la funeste histoire du petit con qui va se prendre une baffe si il continue ...  
Shini: la funeste histoire du mariage qui s'est transformé en Toblerone Party.  
Marie: la funeste histoire de la fille qui se sent seule parmis trois fous ...

Une fois de plus la nuit tomba rapidement, mais ce soir là, une surprise attendait les candidats _(Doug : Des capotes ?! - Narrateur : Non laisse moi finir)_. C'est donc avec joie que Marina annonça :

Marina : On est invité dans une tribu indienne pour manger ce soir !  
Bobby : Papaye ! Ananas ! Banane ! Coco !  
Doug : Dudu !  
Bobby : Poisson ! Crabe !  
John : Consonne !  
Les autres : ...  
Ken : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

C'est ainsi que la petite troupe prit la route vers la tribu _"**Kékékémalisuraticonuzionatiruko**"_ _(John : à tes souhaits - Narrateur : Merci)_.

Topher : Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?  
Marie : Bientôt  
Topher : Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?  
Marina : Bientôt  
Topher : Et là on est arrivé ?  
Les autres : LA FERME !  
Topher : Où ça ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement au beau milieu d'un petit village constitué d'un feu de bois, trois cailloux et quatres cases. Des hommes et femmes noirs aux corps peints de toutes les couleurs les acceuillir _(Ken : Le cirque :!! le cirque ! J'adore le cirque !)_. On leur servit toutes sortes de fruits de mer agrémentés de divers fruits et légumes.

Shini : Des crevettes !  
Ken : Ah non on ne m'y prendra pas deux fois ! Pas de crevettes !  
Shini : Regardez elles frétillent encore  
Steph : Oh elles sont toutes mignonnes  
Marie : Oh elles sont toute petites  
Marina : Oh on dirait le Zizi-la-joie de Doug  
Doug : Va chier conasse  
Bobby : Peace and love on earth  
Steph : Pas la peine d'en rajouter Bobby  
Bobby : Quoi j'ai rien dit !  
Steph : Si t'as dis "pisse" !  
Bobby : ...

Après un bon repas ils furent inviter à danser. Topher s'avéra être un excellent danseur de danse du ventre _(Shini : du cul ! On dit du cul !)_ et ses noix de coco accrochées autour de sa taille s'agitaient joyeusement. Tout le monde s'amusa et ils repartirent à leur camps à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Topher : Déjà 20h11 ! Je suis trop exténué !  
John : T'as appris un noouveau mot aujourd'hui Topher !  
Doug : Ouais, il a appris "trop"  
Topher : Mais euh arrêtez de m'embêter !  
Marie : Viens Tophy, ne t'occupe pas d'eux, Bukowski utilise des mots que lui même il ne comprend pas  
Doug : Ah ouais et comme ?!  
Shini : "Masturbatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioonnnnnnnnn"!!!!

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent dans la nuit ...


	32. Le magnifique, le grand final

« 7eme jour ». Les candidats étaient prêts aux aurores, et une pirogue les attendait pour les ramener à la « vie normale ». Ils avaient ramassé leurs affaires et Doug avait même prit en souvenir le coffre et les Durex. Deux heures de pirogue après, ils atteignirent la terre ferme où les attendaient un avion et les mutants. Mais ils prirent soin de les contourner sans se faire voir. Ils les observaient parler.

Lizard : enfin débarassés de ces petits cons d'humains !  
Big Brain : ils nous auront donné du fil à retordre !  
Pluto : nous liiiiiiibres ! Nous débarassés de ces petits couillons !  
Big Mama : leur compagnie m'était devenue insuportable !  
Rubis : on n'aura plus jamais affaire à eux ! Trop bien !  
Cyst : nous pouvoir faire tranquillement notre prochaine émission de TV réalité !  
Lizard : ouais ! « Lizard le Millionnaire » !  
Big Mama : encore faut-il que MDR Production trouve des participants !  
Pluto : heureusement que les humains ne sauront rien !

Les huit humains se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire sadique …

**FIN**

_**Et oui, fin très émouvante et touchante de notre deuxième petit bébé (le premier étant "L'île de la tétanisation"). Je suis trop émue, ils vont me manquer ces cons. Merci encore une fois à la Aya Team sans qui ce projet n'aurait jamais abouti, merci à elles d'exister et d'être toujours présentes, je vous adore ma Chaif, ma Femme et ma Choupi ...**_

_**PS : Une "suite" surprise est surement prévue pour la saison prochaine ... A bientôt dans "Lizard le Millionaire !". Plus d'informations sur : http:// MDR-presents. skyblog. com/**_


End file.
